Reign of the Five
by Zellychan
Summary: Oo what's this? an update? no way!
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

I don't own Devil May Cry and associated characters, blah blah blah you know the drill.   
Thanks for reading, and tell me if the chapters are too long! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Visitor  
  
  
Wandering. Dark alleyways of downtown back towards home. A few bottles of beer and a half-broken drum set. Half broken for a half breed, thinks the man who stretches and yawns while wandering the alleys.  
  
"Boooooring," Dante yawns as he enters under the flickering neon lights of Devil Never Cry (damn stupid name if you asked him, he'd change it back in a heartbeat if it was worth the effort). Boring. That's how the night had been. A devil here, a ghost there, yada yada boom bang.  
  
Hanging Alastor up on the wall next to Force Edge, he flops down in his chair and starts the answering with his boot heel. "You have…..4 new messages," the electronic voice says cheerily. Dante rubs his eyes and pops open a beer. "Come on…what shit is this," he mutters annoyed as the first message is a telemarketer and the second is a prank call. The second two have more promise, but…. "No password…" Delete delete delete delete. Dante shrugs off his red leather trench coat and take a long drink of the beer.  
  
A faint scuffling noise outside one of the windows causes him to nonchalantly slip Ebony into the hand he has under his desk, while he continues to have a drink with the other. He relaxes momentarily as the door opens. Devils have a way of liking to spring up from the darkness and such. The front door wasn't their "style", if devils had that sort of thing. The sight of the slow shuffling figure, however, causes him to raise both Ebony and Ivory. "Hold it buddy. I'd back away now if I were you. Run fast enough and 'maybe,' he says grinning, "you'll miss a bullet." The only reason he hadn't shot already was because of the sheer pathetic and non-threatening air the guy radiated.  
  
He was obviously a devil, though of humanoid stature. He had pointy elflike ears with tufts of hair at the end, too-large cat gold eyes, and a terrible humpback. Dante could tell the guy was old though, and not in the best of health. Wisps of gray hair clung to his head, and his eyes, Dante noticed, were cloudy with rheumatism. He wore a shaggy brown coat and dirt beaten clothes that looked like something from the 1700s.  
  
"Ugh…mm….must…must...tell" the devil panted hoarsely, before staggering to the wall and collapsing.  
  
Dante, having not yet moved his handguns from the devil, quirked an eyebrow at the crumpled form. "Well you're a first buddy…usually I go to the devils, not the other way around," he said getting up and walking over with his guns still trained on the body.  
  
The devil doesn't move.  
  
Dante, no longer amused, gives it a light kick, then squats down and pokes it with a handgun. "This ain't no hotel. I'd--" He stops, noticing a dark and rather nasty look splattery puddle around the devil. "Aw hell. Fricking bleed all over my floor." The devil twitches slightly and Dante's guns are trained back on him.  
  
Shit. The guy might be a devil, but Dante was uneasy about shooting a guy that as far as he knew hadn't done anything wrong and was obviously rather badly wounded. Course if it was all a sham he didn't want to just dump him outside and forget him. Mumbling a few choice words he walked back to the phone and propped the receiver between his shoulder and ear, dialing with one of the handguns.  
  
One of the good things about living in a big city like Chicago was that there was no lack of specialists or services provided. If you wanted something unusual done or needed special info, there was always someone on hand who had the qualifications and needed the money. He'd run into these people awhile back and was caught by surprise. A group of humans (and a few devils) that was actually working for some type of peaceful working relationship between humans and devils. They had a sort of homeless shelter for devils where they'd round up those that were more harmless and mischievous than actually evil and destructive. Might as well hand this guy over to them.  
  
*Ring*…..*Ri-- "Hello. Bralen's Food and Drug, this is Wendy speaking. How may I help you?"   
  
Fortunately Dante had been prepped for this little routine. "I'm looking for some aspirin."  
  
"Any brand in particular?"  
  
"Whatever's in the red."  
  
"I'm afraid we're all out.  
  
"Then I'll need something from the doctor.  
  
"Right. Please hold for call transfer."  
  
Dante grimaced random password system used, then grimaced again at the bad elevator music that came on while on hold. That what you get when you pose a demon hospital as a corner drug store.  
  
Finally a person picks up the call. "Sarah here," says a brisk sounding woman with a hint of Irish accent.  
  
"Sounds like someone's had a rough day."  
  
"!?! Who is th---Dante?"  
  
"Right on target babe. Haven't heard from me in awhile eh? By the way, you gotta change your hold music. I've heard less nastier things in Hell."  
  
The woman on the other end snorts. "Tell me about it. Michael picked it out, and he gets do so little else I'd thought we might as well bear it….for a while anyways."  
  
Dante chuckles. "Brave woman."  
  
"Yeah…..well not I don't enjoy catching up and stuff, you're not exactly on my list of guys who like to make chatty phone calls. Something up?"  
  
Dante glances at the body. No movement. "Yeah, I got a devil that decided to wash up on my doorstep. The bugger looks like the type you people take."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"That he's bleeding all over my floor and the place is starting to stink." This was very true. One of the good things about the devils on Malle Island had been that once they died they would tend to disappear, blood, guts and all. "Mangy unwashed devil in a pool of blood tends to do that you know."  
  
Sarah made a clucking noise. "Fine….drop it on me. I'll have someone come around and pick him up in a few….try to keep him alive till then." *Click*  
  
Dante dropped the phone back on the receiver and scowled at the devil. Alive was not how he usually kept them.  
  
???  
  
After Sarah's little agency had dropped by and picked up the devil, Dante finished up his beer, had another one, brushed his teeth like his mother taught him, threw his clothes in the wash and dropped into bed. [For those who are interested, Dante sleeps in white boxers that say "Let's Rock" all over in red lettering. ^_~ ]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning Dante rolled out of bed and nearly beat his alarm clock into dresser next to his bed. Making his way to the bathroom he threw on the shower and let the water heat up, then headed downstairs to a makeshift kitchen for some coffee.  
  
Devil Never Cry was actually a larger place than most realized. The main room upon entering, which contained his desk, drum set, and wall of devil trophies, was the business side of the building. There he met with certain clients and could get a little late night sword practice in. Through the upstairs in the back was a small and grubby bedroom equipped with a large, headboardless bed of a mattress and a sheet, a TV in the corner, equipped with an old school Atari of all things, and a dresser with most of the drawers half open. Attached to room was the was a surprising clean and roomy bathroom. A separate stairway led the from the bedroom down to kitchen/armory area. On the tiles covering half the room there was a fridge, stove and oven, and small counter with overhead cabinet. Beer bottles and empty ramen noodle packets lay around everyone. Where the tiles ended ran a maroon carpeted area with a variety of weapons on the wall. Shotguns, needle guns, shrapnel guns, and Nightmare Beta were lining the wall with a variety of other curious guns. A rack nearby held Force Edge, Alastor, and Sparda, with the Ifrit gauntlets hanging on a hook. A barrel of rarely used backup weapons, including a halberd of all things, stood in the corner. A backdoor led out into the alley behind the building.  
  
Dante, not the most morningish of people even, at noon, headed up to the shower with his Irish coffee. Jumping in the shower he let the water wake him up a bit and played some air guitar while humming a favorite rock song. Climbing out of the shower, silver hair dripping, he wrapped a towel around his waist and drains the rest of the lukewarm coffee. Sauntering over to his answering machine, he checks to see if he slept through any phone calls.  
  
*Beep* "Dante, it's Sarah. We're managing to hold on to the guy you picked up last night, but it looks like he's not going to make it much longer. Also, he keeps demanding to see you. 'Parently he has a message for you or something, which he won't give to us. Better hurry if you want it though, he's fading fast. Just stop by the shop." *Click*  
  
Dante mused to himself while toweling his hair. The dude had been trying to say something to him last night before he collapsed. He wasn't sure what type of message a demon could bring him though. Bad news ultimately. It was probably either a threat message from someone in the Underworld who didn't like Dante, or some god awful news that Mundus had returned or something. Ignorance is bliss, and while Dante would dearly liked to have given the devil guy the finger and walked away…..you never knew when knowledge could come in handy.  
  
---------------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dante climbed off his red and black motorcycle and wandered into the entrance of Bralen's Food and Drug. As he walked up the counter inside, the cashier smiled at him. "Sarah's been waiting for you. Through the back and down the stairs."  
  
Dante looked surprised. "What, no ID or password?"  
  
The girl smiled at him wryly. "Well I don't know how many other white haired guys wearing red leather are planning on coming in today. Your description's not the average Joe."  
  
He smirked and shrugged. "I try." He walked past her into a hallway then turned and went down a spiral staircase of carved rock that went at least 4 stories down. Flickery lights wired every twenty feet or so gave it a haunted castle air. Opening the door at the bottom of the long (and uneventful) walk he found….a surprising sight. Someone had done redecorating since he had been here a few years ago.   
  
He was standing on a large semicircular rock platform about 40 feet in diameter that served as a sort of lobby area. Elevator like lifts stood on either side of the platform, going down into a enormous natural cavern that splayed out in the view about 100 feet beneath him. A small village had been assembled on the ground floor, with a variety of around ten wood and stone buildings of different sizes, though none over two stories. Other tunnels in the cliff sides of the cavern had also lifts running to them. A menagerie of people and demons alike wandered the area below.  
  
The lift on his right buzzed slightly and Sarah stepped off it. She grinned at him and winked. "Not what you were expecting, eh?" she asked, obviously amused to have caught him by surprise.  
  
Dante shook his head and looked around with admiration. "I'll admit I'm impressed. Last time all you had were a few rooms in the back of the store. What is this place?"  
  
"One of the devils we rescued off the streets told us about this cavern. Apparently renegade devils, the ones too weak to survive or those who opposed their superiors, would hide down here. The two tunnels on the side walls," she said gesturing, "lead to two locations within the city. Very convenient when you're trying to move a large devil across half the city in the middle of the day. The one that leads up the shop we got some golem devils to help carve out."  
  
"Golem devils? And are you saying tunnels run all under the city?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, they're straight tunnels just to the two locations. As for the golem devils, they're not really devils as elementals…" she trailed off, shaking her head again. "I'll answer some questions later. Right now Barthalanus [pronounced: bar-thay-lawn-us] wants to talk to you." At Dante's blank look, she added, "The devil we picked up from you last night. We did manage to get him to tell us his name."  
  
"Right. Lead the way."  
  
They headed down one of the lifts then at ground level angled off towards one of the smaller wooden buildings. A few humanoid devils wandered around accompanied by a human who was apparently giving a tour. Sarah elbowed him to get back his attention as they went inside. "This is one of our medical halls where we bring the wounded and such. We have all of modern medicine's benefits," she said waving at some complex machines that were blipping complacently, "as well as a few….less medically accepted…. practices." They stopped and looked into a room where an old lady was chanting around a circle of candles and throwing incense in the air.   
  
Dante quirked an eyebrow and said skeptically, "I see."   
  
Sarah laughed and shook her head. "For someone who fights demons, you don't seem to have much faith in mysticism."   
  
He shrugged uncomfortably. "I believe what I see and know. If I see that crone bring a guy back from the dead then consider me a convert."  
  
Sarah's eyes harden slightly. "That 'crone' as you called her," she said softly, "if one of our most dedicated members, and also a talented shaman. I've seen do things that would turn even you white. And I'd suggest that when in our complexes, you give the members a little more respect." With that she turned and continued walking.  
  
Dante swallowed and followed. Touche. Apparently Sarah was more devoted to this business than he had thought. Giving the…old lady…who was still chanting, one last look, he followed Sarah down the hall.  
  
"This is where we put him," she said opening a door. She seemed to have settled down a bit. Walking in, Dante saw the same devil me met the previous night now propped up in a hospital bed. Upon hearing the door open, the devil's eyes flickered open weakly and it slowly turned towards them.  
  
~~End Chapter 1~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: House of Sparda

Chapter Two: House of Sparda   
  
The devil struggled momentarily to sit upright then sinks back down with a dejected hiss. Sarah moved to his side and gently held him down. "Easy there …You're in no condition to be jumping around."  
  
The devil nodded slightly, then looked up at Dante. "Leave us," Barthalanus hissed to Sarah softly. Sarah looked surprised and turned to Dante, who just shrugged a "beats me" look. "Please," the devil said.   
  
Sarah looked dubious about it, but agreed. "Just take it easy," she said pulling the door closed.  
  
Dante crossed his arms and looked at Barthalanus. "Well? I don't have all day."  
  
Barthalanus laughed. "Ahh. Both in style and character you are your father's son." Dante's eyes narrow and he steps closer to the bed and squats to get right in Barthalanus's face. "Alright buddy. You know me, but I don't know you. Why don't you fill me in before I fill you with lead."  
  
Barthalanus gives him a flat look. "I hope you have threats and comebacks than that."  
  
Dante colors slightly, remembering 'Flock off feather face!' So he rejoinders aren't always as snazzy as his sword work. "I think you're missing the po--" Dante is cut off by a wave from Barthalanus's hand as the devil grasps the blanket and coughs blood raggedly.  
  
"Enough. I know I'm low on time, and so are you for that matter. Thus," he continues weakly before Dante can interrupt, "it is imperative that you listen to my story."  
  
"I was a servant of your father's before he betrayed Mundus. I served the House of Sparda for many years and was very fond and indebted to your father, an honorable….man. However, when he left the services of the Dark Emperor and rose against him, all his lands and powers were considered forfeit and to be destroyed as punishment. This unfortunately included his servants."  
  
"Wait a sec," Dante broke in. "You're saying you were my old man's butler, and he….what? Owned a house in hell?"  
  
Barthalanus hesitated, then nodded. "Not how I would have put it, but that is the general idea, yes. To Continue," he said sharply, "All of us servants were also named traitors and were hunted down after the property was destroyed by Mundus's hordes. I managed to escape and hide for many years until I was forgotten. I searched for news of my lord Sparda though, and heard of his move to the human realm after his victory. Ecstatic at his survival, I would have sought him out had I been strong enough to travel to this realm. Instead I was forced merely to gather information and listen and bide my time. I heard of his marriage to a mortal woman, of the twin sons she bore….and of the tragedy that occurred." At this last statement, Barthalanus looked at Dante with apparently genuine sympathy.  
  
Dante squirmed uncomfortably for a second, then shrugged. "It was a long time ago. 'Sides, I got my revenge."  
  
Barthalanus nodded, with a considering look in his eyes that Dante didn't like. "I heard of that too, though upon of hearing of your travel to Mallet Island I was afraid you'd never return and Sparda's line would be lost…"  
  
Dante smirked. "It takes more than some marionettes, cats, and some lizards to get rid of me. Not that fighting Griffon was a total picnic…" Dante trailed off trying to remember fighting Mundus himself. After Trish threw herself in front of Dante, things just went kinda…red. He had some hazy memories of flying through nothingness then dancing in some lava…but nothing was clear until he was back in Mundus's temple in the Underworld.  
  
Dante zoned back in suddenly, aware that Barthalanus had started talking again. Dante also didn't like the way the devil was looking. His voice was still strong enough, but his eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to lie limp.  
  
"--of your victory and return. It was not long after this however," Barthalanus was saying, "that I picked up wind of a new plot. One of the First Lieutenants, called Occasus, had been planning such an event for years. After Mundus's fall, he could rise in the ensuing uproar."  
  
Dante blinked. "First lieutenant?"  
  
Barthalanus nodded again, momentarily wracked by coughing. "Yes. He is ambitious, and has in secret been gathering an army behind him for some time now. By himself he would not be a match even for one of The Ten, yet he has allied himself with other Lieutenants and has gained support in recent years. He plans first to attack the Hunter's Cities, destroying any human interference."  
  
Dante blinked again, feeling, and not liking it, that he was missing something important. "The Ten? What Cities?" he asked. You could practically hear the caps on that thing. Whatever it were. They were?  
  
Barthalanus rolled past the questions, staring up at the ceiling, unhearing. "I too was too ambitious. I wanted to know more. Sneaking into Occasus's den, I overheard much of his plans…but I discovered. I fled…escaped…but not easily…" At this Barthalanus's eyes misted over and a hand clenched momentarily, as if in remembered pain. "I didn't know where to go…the higher devils that would destroy such an insurrection would remember me as a supporter of Sparda and destroy me as well. Then…you….I remembered…Sparda's son…surely he would fight!" Barthalanus's eyes blazed suddenly, and he reached forward and grabbed Dante's jacket with a strength born of desperation. Dante, startled, didn't have time to react. "So I came," Barthalanus whispered fiercely, "through one of the portals. I had to clever…and quick. I sought you…was pursued…found you…but there is so little time…" Fear crept into his voice, and more than a little madness in his eye. "You must use his Staff, it will serve you. It is the only way…"  
  
Dante pulled himself free of his grasp, and Barthalanus fell weakly back upon the bed, apparently drained. "Hang on there for a second gramps. I haven't understood half of what the heck your saying. What's a Ten, and whose staff am I suppose to get?"  
  
Barthalanus seemed to open his eyes with extreme effort and looked at Dante incredulously. "The staff? The Staff of Power…Sparda's…surely you must have it?…"  
  
"Um, sorry don't think so. The only thing my dad left me was a sword."  
  
"No…then the human realm and Underworld are both doomed." Barthalanus shut his eyes tightly and took a rasping breath. "There is no other way…"  
  
"Whoa there don't die on me now, I still need some questions answered," Dante said, placing a hand on the devil's shoulder.  
  
Barthalanus turned and looked at him with a gentle look in his eyes, at odds with his scarred and inhuman face. "So much like the father," he mused softly. "Find it. Find the staff." With that he took one last deep breath and sank into peaceful darkness.  
  
Dante stared unmoving at the body for a few seconds, his hand still on Barthalanus's shoulder. Then, leaning back slowly, he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well shit," he said after a second. "That just kinda blows off my day." Nothing makes a day like having a devil spill a bunch of world shaking news in your lap, dropping you a few enigmatic phrases, then dying without really explaining any of it. Dante winced suddenly, remembering Sarah waiting outside. "Double shit."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sarah!" Dante called opening the door. "Got a problem in here."  
  
Sarah, who had been talking to a group of people down the hall, quickly came over. "What's up? Is he ok?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Dante grimaced. "'Fraid not. Think he got a little too excited and…" Damn. Killing devils was easy, but having to tell Sarah this was not fun. She had a habit of forming doctor/patient relationships with them and in that way did not like to see them die.  
  
Sarah brushed past him and ran into the room, rapidly checking the array of equipment around Barthalanus's bed. After a moment she stopped and let out a long breath. "Well I'm surprised he made it this far. He seemed to have something so important to say that death would have to wait." At this she turned to Dante and quirked an eyebrow at him. Not demanding answers, though she must be teeming with them, but almost asking if he'd like to volunteer some information.  
  
Dante shrugged. "Usual stuff. Evil demon overlord. Fate of Humanity hanging in balance. Nothing you couldn't find in a grade B scifi."  
  
Sarah snorted and shook her head. "One day…." She looked back at Barthalanus. "I'll have someone take care of the body. I don't suppose you need anything else?"  
  
Dante paused. He needed some info on the Ten and a Staff of Power, but Sarah wasn't first on his list for such. Plus if this shit was really as deep as the devil had said it was, he didn't want Sarah getting too involved. "I'm good. I've got some stuff I've got to take care of though, but maybe I'll head back another day for that tour. Oh, and thanks for calling me in."  
  
Sarah smiled, though it faded when she glanced at the body on the bed. "Sure thing. I'll set it up so you can just walk in. That is of course unless you want another dose of our lovely telephone trivia."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Many, many feet above, Dante left the shop and walked across the street to the lot where he had parked his motorcycle. If there was one thing he didn't like about Save the World schemes, it was that they usually made your life hell for a few weeks and it didn't pay a cent in return.  
  
Dante's mental grumbling was interrupted by a chill prickling in the back of his mind, the type that usually meant trouble. Looking up at the building next to him, he found three devils watching him unblinkingly. They looked vaguely like red panthers. Large, winged red panthers. With antennae and spikes. [http://www.geocities.com/zellychan/scan0001.jpg for my sketching of this]  
  
"Hi," Dante said cheerfully pulling out Ebony and Ivory. "You folks from outta town?"  
  
One of the creatures cocked its head and waved its antennae slightly. Old one? No. Human? Smells of devil blood too though. Dante shook his head to clear the buzzing of voices in it. "What the hell?" he muttered. The devil cat cocked its head at him again. Where is the old one? asked the voice.  
  
"That's really not your main concern right now is it Spikey?" said Dante gesturing with the handguns. Well this was new. Studying the devils head, Dante couldn't see any type of mouth. Apparently these things were telepathic or something.  
  
Spikey?… Dante heard, then a second later suddenly had the unpleasant sensation of having something poking around in his head. Shit, could this thing read minds? Dante quickly sent off a shot at it and the crawling feeling stopped. The devil had nimbly dodged the bullet, and now turned to its companions.   
  
Old dead. Nothing more to be done. Dante 'heard' it say to another. Apparently telepathic waves carried like sound. Also apparent was that it had been able to read his mind.  
  
Kill this one. Knows something? The other devil asked. The first looked back at Dante, who meanwhile was thinking of the best way to attack. They weren't fast enough to dodge all his bullets, but the few that missed might cost him time he didn't have. Kill, the first devil agreed. Blood sport.  
  
Suddenly three large panthers were pouncing for him. Dante rolled out of the way and opened fire while trying to dodge. It was sort of like fighting Blades that could fly. Dante rolled over to his motorcycle and triggered a latch that opened a compartment on the side where he could store Alastor while in public. Grabbing the sword, he turned and blocked a panther that was swooping in towards him. It forced him to the ground on his back, where gritting his teeth he held off some nasty looking claws that pressed on the sword. Shit…The panther whipped one of its antennae at his head and he twitched aside to have the antennae blast a hole in the ground where his head had been. "Go to hell!" Dante yelled and Devil Triggered.  
  
A surge of power ran through him, burning through his blood like whiskey, and making his skin feel taunt across his bones. Inside there was power bursting to be released, as the air around him crackled with its intensity. With a show of strength he slashed upwards, gashing into the paws and threw the devil off him. Shit he hoped there were no onlookers around. Spinning and ducking with demon speed, he uppercutted across the panther's chest then turned and reversed the sword and jammed Alastor behind him through its chest. The panther devil gave a mental scream that nearly jolted Dante out of Devil Trigger, then it collapsed heavily.  
  
The other two devils now swept in with fury, and Dante responded in kind. Flipping over their heads into the air, he concentrated briefly and let himself twist his power just so, submitting to the flows of energy…and let his wings emerge. It was a sharp ripping pain, yet at the same time almost a type of ecstasy…then he turned, now in flight, and released Alastor's lightening on the panthers. They howled in pain as the purple electric bolts tore into them, searing wings and flesh.  
  
Flee! One called out, and suddenly threw itself sideways and vanished to a ripple of darkness, the other following.  
  
Dante hovered for a second, then cut off the Devil Trigger and crouched to the ground trembling. That always took a lot out of him, leaving him exhausted and shaky for awhile. It was like coming off cold from the ultimate adrenaline rush.  
  
"Dante!" a voice called out suddenly. Jerking his head up, he saw Sarah running over from the store. "Jesus, are you alright? Wendy said she heard something awful and saw a bunch of devils dancing in the street. Oh hell," she added as she looked at the body of the single dead panther  
  
"I'm alive," he said, getting to his feet and cracking his back. "Better than him. 'Parently our friend Barthalanus wasn't too well liked in the Underworld. These guys decided if he was already dead they might as well play with something." He gave her a cocky lopsided grin. "Looks like they played with fire."  
  
"We've got to get rid of this body before someone notices it," she said ignoring him. "Luckily this is fairly deserted quarter of town. For now we can throw a tarp over it and get one of the shamans to put a misdirection key on it, and I'll get some of the boys to ditch it somewhere tonight." She looked at him. "Sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I've still got some stuff I need to do too." Now more than before. "Sorry about the mess," he added, feeling Han Solo-ish. Strapping Alastor back to its place, he started up the motorcycle and sped off with a wave.  
  
Sarah waved back and sighed, looking dubiously at the already reeking corpus in the lot.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Hierarchy. In which some demon lore is learned, Dante discusses Harry Potter, and interesting light is shone upon devil's food cake. (Slight more underlying silliness, but for the most part still serious ^_^ ). 


	3. Intermission 1

Weelll….Devil May Cry 2 came out so that means no updates for awhile, as I will be locked in my basement for a week or two kicking some demon ass! ^_^  
  
So instead of Chapter 3, this is a short, random, funny DMC insert I felt like popping in instead. It has no relation to the story whatsoever.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Trish sighed at Dante. "You know you have to be the single most conspicuous person in the city? And that's saying a lot in a city this size."  
  
Dante looked up from over top of his hentai manga. "What?"  
  
"Think about it. You have silver hair, wear 90% red leather, and usually carry dual revolvers."  
  
Dante rolled his eyes. "Come on. That's not that bad."  
  
Trish crossed her arms. "Well, no. But that's not including the collection of red orbs you feel the need to carry everywhere with you. People tend to wonder when you have a sack of thousands of blobs of crystallized demon blood."  
  
Dante squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Yeah well…um….they're shiny. And red. Sparky red things are cool." He holds up his amulet. "See?"  
  
The amulet reflects a red light straight into Trish's eyes, momentarily blinding her. "Ow! Damn it, Dante!"  
  
Dante sticks his tongue out and storms off to admire his collection of shiny red rocks [Dante with a rock collection? Bwahaha!].  
  
Trish huffs and proceeds to plop down in front of the TV to play some video game about a half devil who tricked by a girl that looks like his mother to visit some scary island where a devil emperor is being resurrected and….  
  
Trish blinked, hesitated, then shook her head. "Nah, couldn't be."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Um, well yes that had no point. But it was amusing to type. ^_^   
  
Eh well, till next time. 


	4. Chapter 3: Hierarchy

Note: Devil May Cry 2 rocks!! Yahoo! ^__^  
  
Well looks like fanfiction.net doesn't want the to face the right directions when the panther's talked. I'll probably change the way I did that in the future.  
  
Happy Readings!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Hierarchy  
  
A very pissed off Dante drove up to Devil Never Cry. He'd only been awake for about five or six hours today, yet in that time quite a load had fallen into his lap. Wandering into the building, he tossed his keys on the desk in the main foyer and dropped into the chair behind it, propping his feet up on the desk. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge beneath his desk with the other.  
  
Dante was a professional demon hunter, and thus had no small knowledge of devils. Yet despite this, and his half-devil heritage, he really had no knowledge of the devils themselves. Thinking about all that Barthalanus had said, he realized how little he knew of demon society. He knew his father had always been known as 'The Dark Knight," but now Dante wondered exactly what that meant. Barthalanus almost made it sound like they had a feudal system or something.  
  
Fortunately, Dante knew exactly who to contact in such a situation.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante stood outside an impressive two-story house in one of the better sections Chicago, feeling weird in his jeans and jacket. Guess that just goes to show he wore red leather too often. In this part of town, however, red leather trenchcoats and spikey gloves attracted a little too much attention, Dante mused as a passing neighborhood police car drove past. Ebony and ivory were strapped inside his jacket. No way he was walking anyway unarmed, regardless of how many cops were running around.  
  
He rang the doorbell and heard it echo throughout the house. Seconds later his demon hearing picked up the patter of footsteps. The door opened with a click and Dante found himself face to face with a young man of about 23 with mouse brown hair and boyish bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. Dante read his shirt: 'Who's General Failure and why's he reading my disk?'  
  
"Nice shirt, Ray," Dante commented.  
  
"Dante!" the young man cried surprised. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months. Oh," he said giving himself a shake, "Come in, come in."  
Dante stepped into a lavish main hall that looked like it was decorated partly by Picasso and partly by Martha Stuart [speaking of devils ^_~]. A single metal spiral staircase rose up into a hole in the domed ceiling, which had a myriad of eye twisting sculptures and shapes painted on it in an almost mockery of the Sistine Chapel. The furniture was wooden, old, and simple. Decorating the tables and shelves were pots of flowers, books, expensive wine bottles, etc.  
  
Dante had become used to it. After the first five or six visits. Maybe seven.  
  
Ray grinned at him. "So what ARE you doing here? If you're looking for a friendly visit I can make up some tea?…"  
  
Dante shook his head. "Sorry. It's bussiness." At Ray's crestfallen look, Dante added, "I could have a beer though…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upstairs, Dante studied Ray's "work room." One side of the room was literally riddled with books. On selves, on stacks on the floor, scrambled on the tables, everywhere. The other half the room looked like something out of a scifi movie. Four different computer monitors on a desk flipped through various screens, scrolling though pages of codes and pictures. Various blinking equipment were hooked together by a mass of twisting cords that ran amuck into a very unhappy looking wall socket and surge protector.  
  
Ray was an old friend he had met a few years ago, a fanatic for devil lore and a scholar on all things weird and unworldly. He was one of the most knowledgeable people Dante knew, though when it came to street smarts and girls Ray was at the losing end. The guy was a hopeless loser, though he happily acknowledged it. Ray was from a wealthy family who had left him the house (though the remodeling was all Ray's) and a sweet fortune which propelled him into MIT…where Ray quickly found he knew more about computers than half his professors. After a few weeks back home Ray's parents were attacked and killed by devils while on their anniversary.  
  
Ray made a few contacts and phonecalls and met up with Dante, who dispatched the devils. And who took a heavy knock to the head that knocked him unconscious. Ray was, to say the least, a little surprised and suspicious when Dante woke up an hour later seemingly recovered from a wound that would have killed most people. For this reason Ray was one of the few people who knew Dante's true heritage. From there Ray used his money and computer smarts to establish himself as one of the city's top sources for supernatural information. [if you watch Angel, think of Wes…but more of a pacifist]  
  
Ray sat on a swivel chair in front of the four monitors. "So what can I do for you? Looking for a particular demon? Mystical healing items? Long lost possessed jewelry?  
  
Dante looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Ray sighed. "You wouldn't believe half the stuff I've gotten this week. One lady wanted help finding dragon eggs."  
  
Dante blinked. "Dragons exist?"  
  
Ray grinned. "Beats me. I referred her to a friend who specializes in dragons."  
  
Dante took a seat d. "Does 'Staff of Power' ring any bells? Or 'The Ten'? I'm guessing the first is some sort of demonic weapon or symbol, and the other is a group or clan of some kind."  
  
Ray looked thoughtful and nibbled on the end of his pencil. "The Ten…The Ten…damn that sounds familiar…" Jumping up, Ray headed to the bookshelf and after a few seconds search he pulled out an old volume whose title was in Latin. "Liber de Diabolo Regno" [which if my 5 years of Latin taught me anything, which is doubtful, should read 'Book of the Devil Kingdom']. "I remember something about one of the ruling circles," Ray said while flipping pages. "The Ten was second in command I think."  
  
Dante frowned. "Ruling circles? What, the devils had Congress or something?"  
  
Ray held off a politician joke and instead said, "For the guy who banished the devil Emperor you sure don't sound like you know what you're messing with."  
  
Dante muttered, "I've been realizing that of late."  
  
"Ah!" Ray exclaimed laying a finger on a page. "Here we go. The theory is that there is a sort of hierarchy in the Underworld. Any devil that's powerful enough can claim the throne for him or herself and become Emperor. The devil's siblings, since they are usually also very strong, are promoted to positions of power as well. The group of siblings and the Emperor form the top group, which is given the number in the group."  
  
"The Ten," Dante said.  
  
Ray shook his head. "Nope. Your friend Mundus became Emperor a few years before this book was written, and apparently the group was known as The Five, meaning there were four other siblings."  
  
Dante was quickly getting bored with the lecture. "So who are The Ten?"  
  
"I'm getting there," Ray said. "Each of The Five picked two demons of their choice to act as their right hand men. It was considered a great honor and usually went to the most powerful devils in the realm." Ray snapped the book shut. "That's about all there is. Five times two is "  
  
"Ten," Dante finished for him. So ten of the highest ranking devils in the Underworld… Dante looked at Ray. "Hey, what do you think Griffon ranked?" After Dante returned from Mallet Island, Ray had wanted to know every little detail of information on the devils he had fought.  
  
Ray looked thoughtful. "Hard to say. I'd guess a First Lieutenant. The same for the Phantom too."  
  
Dante's ears pricked up. That was what Barthalanus had called that Occasus guy or whatever his name was. "Wait a second. What's a First Lieutenant now?"  
  
Ray sighed. "There's got to be a faster way to explain all this," he muttered. "Okay," he said, plopping back down in his swivel chair, "Bear with me for a second. The Five are the current ruling family, led by Mundus. Below them are The Ten. Below them," he said making an imaginary ladder with his hands, "are the First Lieutenants. They're basically dark generals and such, and there's usually a total of about thirty of them. Beneath that are Second Lieutenants, the last rung in the power ladder. A strong Blade might qualify as one, but it's unlikely. All your thousands of lesser devils don't belong in a group. And that," Ray concluded, "is the devil Hierarchy." Ray was getting that misty look he got in his eyes when his brain went out to lunch into demon theology.  
  
Dante absorbed in all the info. "Okay…." he said. That told him a little bit more about what he was facing, but not much. He also didn't know how much more devil history he could take. Not that it wasn't interesting, but…well ok, it really wasn't interesting to him.  
  
Dante sighed and took another beer from Ray's fridge. "Right," he said taking a swig. "What about that Staff of Power thing?" He hoped this explanation would be shorter.  
  
Ray looked thoughtful. Again. It was starting to piss Dante off. Ray was a good guy and great info source, but really not the type Dante could see himself hanging out partying with. "The two are actually more closely related than you might think. Each of The Five had a special staff that was the symbol of their power and rank. The Staves also were powerful demon weapons of undeniable strength and destruction."  
  
Dante frowned. "Why didn't I see anything like that when I fought Mundus then? Or his two of The Ten," he added recalling that suddenly.  
  
Ray typed away one of the computer keyboards and brought up a cheesy looking website adorned with badly animated flames and laughing skulls. Ray noticed Dante's disbelieving look. "Yeah I know, the layout is crap, but the guy knows his demon history." After bouncing through a couple of links, Ray tapped the screen. "Here. Apparently when Sparda rebelled against Mundus," he said giving Dante a significant look, "he killed four of The Ten, including both of Mundus's. He also is rumored to have taken Mundus's Staff and either destroyed it or sealed it away somewhere." Ray sat back and shrugged. "No one knows for sure, except that Mundus didn't regain his Staff."  
  
Dante said nothing, just sat quietly and stared into space with a look of concentration. It didn't make sense. Barthalanus had wanted him to find Sparda's staff hadn't he? Could he have meant Mundus's? Dante shook his head. Something felt like it was still missing….but he had no idea what that was.  
  
What he did know was that he'd been sitting down too long squashed between musty smelling books. He stood up and stretched. "Thanks Ray, you've helped a lot as usual. If I find any new species of demon or something I'll drop you a line. Or a head" Dante headed out the door and down the stairs.   
  
"No problem," Ray called. "And please don't, I just vacuumed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And that's that! Hopefully all that learning wasn't too tedious. And yes I didn't get to the silly stuff I promised. One of these days.  
  
Next Chapter: Dark Link 


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Link

I've realized I've introduced a new character every chapter so far…and well, this is no exception. This should take care of the main cast though…I think. I have a habit of adding characters that pop into my head. ^_^*   
  
Thanks for all the R&R!  
Chapter 4: Dark Link   
  
In a pocket of darkness, where the walls stretched sickeningly as time and space distorted outside them, two red demon cats knelt before a throne hidden in shadows. "Interesting…" mused a voice from the shadows. "If he is indeed Sparda's son, we could use this to our advantage…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile….  
  
It'd been a week since Dante had visited Ray. He'd continued business as usual, but the incident with Barthalanus and those panther things was nagging more and more in the back of his head. Especially that part about Occasus and a demon army. Apocalypses had a nasty way of sneaking up on you if you let them run loose too long.  
  
At the moment, as he wandered up a street in the middle of the night with some Chinese Take-Out, Dante considered the option of just going after Occasus himself. Hell, why not? Barthalanus had seemed to think he needed that Staff thing, but he'd certainly been Mudus without it. Plus ancient relics, especially staves, didn't interest him. How the hell did a guy fight with some stick, one that wasn't even edged? He nodded to himself, lost in thought while munching on his shrimp fried rice. Plan of action decided: Take down Occasus.  
  
…Wherever the hell he was.  
  
Dante's ears picked up the sudden sounds of scuffling and a muffled scream from a few blocks down. Swallowing the last of his diner he vaulted to the rooftops for an aerial view. A few good leaps had him crouched above an alleyway, staring down at a woman being attacked by some stereotypical low-class devil (scaly, black, red eyes, hisses, etc). Jumping from above, Dante landed beside the startled devil and kicked its legs out from under it, while the woman gave a fluttery moan and collapsed to the ground. The devil got up with a snarl only to have Dante shove Ebony into his mouth and against the soft pallet beneath his brain. "Be a good boy and hold that thought," Dante said as he spared the woman a quick look. She was apparently fine, having just fainted. Turning back to the devil, Dante was about to blow it's head off when a thought occurred to him. He smiled unpleasantly at the devil. "You and I are going to have a little heart-to-heart." The devil hissed around the gun still jammed in his mouth. "I suppose that does make it a little difficult. Let me make you more comfortable." Dante pushed the devil against the wall then spun it to the ground where he pushed Ebony against the back of its head and stepped on its back. "Now then. Where can I find a demon lord called Occasus?" The devil growled and struggled slightly. Dante pressed harder, but the devil just snarled again and glared at him with hate…just hate, no comprehension.  
  
"Damn," Dante growled, disgusted. "You can't even understand me, can you? Let alone speak. Worthless." Two quick shots to the head took care of it. Dante glanced over to where the woman had fainted. She still hadn't moved, which was weird considering the noise they'd been making. Dante reached out to shake her when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Don't bother, she's just having a little nap. As for devil friend, you might think them less worthless when you face them by the hundreds."  
  
Dante spun to find a man sitting on the ledge of the building overlooking the alley, legs draped over the edge. He smiled at Dante. Dante just blinked. The guy looked relatively human, somewhere between age 20-30, though his eyes and spiked backed hair both shone a sea foam green color in the moonlight. He wore a half buttoned up jacket of the same color with gold thread woven into the collar and cuffs, and wore pants of the same green that tucked into trim black boots. A single gold ring gleamed from his ear.  
  
Dante shook his head and chuckled. "And people give ME a hard time about fashion."  
  
The green haired guy shrugged nonchalantly. "As well they should. I've heard half breeds never do know how to dress."  
  
Dante's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"  
  
The guy grinned. "I highly doubt it. But I know you, son of Sparda. And of how you met with that smelly old bag Barthalanus, AND of you're thinking of attacking Occasus."  
  
"Seems like you know me, pretty boy, but I still don't know you. You got a name to match that hair?" Dante asked.  
  
The strange man nimbly did a back flip to his feet. "Tsk, where are my manners. Call me Lannister McGuy Bonaparte VII," he replied glibly and bowed with a flourish.  
  
Dante gave an amused snort and gave him a flat, dubious look. "Right, whatever. So then…Lannister…What is you want from me, or why at least do you seem so interested?"  
  
Lannister looked straight into Dante's eyes. "Because," he whispered softly, "I'm your bastard half brother."  
  
Dante took an involuntarily step backwards. "What?!"  
  
Lannister grinned impishly and winked. "Just kidding! My we're jumpy tonight though."  
  
Dante growled in the back of his throat. "I'm not here to play your games. If you have something to say, say it."  
  
Lannister rolled his eyes and gave Dante a hurt look. "No fun at all, you know that. But," he added noticing Dante's hands tightening on Ebony and Ivory, "we'll play your way."  
  
Lannister settled back down to his sitting position and taking a lecturing tone said, "As to your earlier thoughts as to why you shouldn't just take on Occasus on your own, I thought you should first realize you'd have to go through an army to reach him."  
  
Dante shrugged. "Been there. It's old news."  
  
Lannister smiled mockingly. "O, so cocky. But I'm afraid you don't really see…perhaps a firsthand view will help." The light green eyes narrowed sharply and Dante felt himself reeling, falling…then flying across a plain of hell. Beneath him stretched a field of darkness, alive and swaying with the countless bodies of devils that splayed out in all directions. Above and around him swirled wheeling, winged figures that filled the sky…  
  
Then with a snap Dante was back in his body again, staggering as he tried to shake off the vision.  
  
"And so now you've seen it," Lannister's voice drifted down to him, soft and serious now.  
  
Dante got a grip on reality and gave him a hard look. "I saw an army of scum. What I want to know, is where they are.  
  
Lannister just shrugged. "So eager to die? Make no mistake, that will be the outcome." Suddenly misty green flame spirits appeared and slowly swirled around him, leaving an eerie phosphorescent trail. "Find the Staff, Dante, if you want to see this through." He gave a wink before suddenly flickering and disappearing with a wisp of green.  
  
Dante watched the space Lannister had occupied for a few seconds, then he turned as a light rain began to fall. The long unconscious/sleeping woman lady finally stirred as the cool drops fell on her face. Dante pulled out a buck and tossed it towards her. "Call and friend, go home, and forget this ever happened," he said, not unkindly. The woman clutched the dollar and nodded wordlessly. As Dante headed home, the rain turned into a torrent. Wonderful.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang with persistent, jarring tones. Dante, half asleep with half a hang over, managed to find the phone. "Hello?" he asked hoarsely, squinting at the light coming through his window's blinds. He still only had his mind half in gear.  
  
"Dante! It's Sarah, returning your call! So what's up my silver friend?" asked an entirely too cheerful voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
Dante covered his face with his hand. He had indeed called Sarah the night before, but it had been so late he had only hit answering machine. But… "Christ, Sarah, when I said 'call back at a convenient time,' I meant convenient for me too. It's 8:30 in the frickin morning." He heaved himself into a sitting position and cracked his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm busy today so I wasn't sure what--" Sarah began, before Dante broke back in.  
  
"Right, I'll just drop by around 12, kay? Thanks." He hung up the phone and passed back out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Across town, Sarah stuck her tongue out at the click and dial tone from her phone. "Jerk. He has the nerve to call me at 3 AM, but he hangs up if I call him at 8:30."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 12:30, a much more refreshed looking Dante was wandering down the long stairs to Sarah's hidden demon city/hospital/whatever it was. Reaching the platform at the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for a familiar face, of which there was none. He tapped a shoulder of some guy who was strolling around with a clipboard and looking semi important. "You know where I can find Sarah?" he asked.  
  
The assistant looked at him disdainfully. "Ms. McNamara is busy in East Wing right now. I'm sure she can find you later," he said with a sniff and walked off.  
  
Dante considered thrashing the guy, but instead set off for the East Wing. After a few minutes of wandering and asked for directions, he arrived at a large building with a small sign that proclaimed "East." Before he could step inside, however, Sarah came out, pausing in surprise at seeing him.   
  
"So you decided to show up after all," she said with a sarcastic smile, her hands on her hips.  
  
Dante shrugged ruefully. "I'm not a morning person. I was wondering if you could do me a favor though."  
  
Sarah quirked an eyebrow. "The great devil hunter actually currying for a favor? This is new. Just promise me it won't involve more devil bodies piling on my front porch again. They were nasty work to dispose of."  
  
Dante shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm looking for something. Maybe one of your cro…old women…you have down here could some kind of…locator spell thing." They had better as hell be able to, since Ray had all but assured him that such things did exist.  
  
Sarah considered it for a second, then nodded. "I could arrange something. We do have one person who specializes in such. Come on, I think she's not busy right now."  
  
Five minutes later, Dante was being introduced to Brygida Koenigsberg, a small and wrinkled woman with a think Polish accent who liked to wave her arms a lot and jab a finger at him.  
  
[I'm not going to try to 'write' a Polish accent for her since I'd probably do it wrong. Use your imagination. ^_^ ]  
  
"Now then," she said cocking her head at him, "what is it you look for?"  
  
"It's called a Staff of Power," he replied, vaguely uncomfortable. Apparently part of ritual or whatever this thing was required that he stand inside some mystic circle and have runes or something painted on his face and chest. He felt like an idiot as Sarah smirked from the sidelines.  
  
The old lady scowled. "What does it look it?"  
  
He shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
The lady huffed and wagged a finger at him. "No idea? How can I find something that when you don't know what is you look for? Bah. No connection to it at all."  
  
Dante crossed his arms and scowled back at her. "Listen lady, I'm just try…wait…I might have a connection to it of sorts. I know who it belonged to." Well maybe. Hopefully this Staff thing was his father's.  
  
Brygida harrumphed and muttered sourly, but finally nodded. "Is fine. Now, close eyes and focus on this person." Dante closed his eyes and could hear the old crone walking around the circle and muttering a bunch of gibberish. "See person in mind, and express need for this Staff you seek." Dante had never really known his father, but his mother had had a picture of him that Dante had looked at often when he was a kid. Smoothed white hair, dark eyes, and an aristocratic smile. C'mon dad. Where's your staff…  
  
Suddenly, the second time in twenty-four hours, Dante felt the world turn upside down and spin before suddenly finding himself floating in mid air. Unlike like with Lannister, however, he seemed actually bodily there. And this time he was higher than just a hundred feet. A lot higher, he thought looking down a very, very long 7,000 feet or so. Below him, a river meandered like a snake across glittering sand before it broke into sections reminded him of--  
  
Before he could finish the thought, he was plummeting, being pulled earthbound by a force greater than gravity. He hit the surface…and passed through it. Down he flew through layers of earth and rock, all ethereally passing through and around him. He stopped as suddenly as he had begun, and found himself in an strange underground chamber with a high arched ceiling like a church. Above a platform across the chamber from where he floated sat a gold staff that split in two at the end then ran back together to form a point, giving something of the appearance of a hollow spearhead. Two large gold rings dangled, interlocked with the "spearhead."  
  
Pulled towards the Staff, he was within ten feet of it when dark coils of shadows seemed to rip out of it and latch themselves to him. He screamed wordless as they burned into his flesh and seemed to crawl into part of his soul. Darkness covered his eyes and everything passed into nothingness…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the real world, Sarah lurched forward in alarm as Dante, fists clenched in the middle of Brygida's burning circle, suddenly collapsed. Brugida, who had been chanting non stop for the last few minutes, gave a hideous shriek and clapped her hands to her head. Sarah ran over to Dante and shook his shoulder lightly. "Dante? Dante, can you hear me?"  
  
Brygida whined in the corner. "Something dark was there. Dark and responsive." She pulled her stole close around her and muttered fiercely in Polish.  
  
Dante stirred and with Sarah's help sat up with a groan. Shit…he felt worse than he had this morning with the hangover. And there was something else…  
  
"You okay?" Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
Dante shook his head, though only to clear it. "Yeah, just…weirded out. I found what I was looking for though." He stood up with less effort. At Sarah's critical look, he held up his hands defensively. "I'm fine, really. All I really need are my clothes and to get this crazy paint off my face."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes later, driving home, Dante considered what he hadn't told her. He could sense the Staff now, tickling the back of his mind constantly. It was an insistent tugging that he head east, following a dark unseen trail that he felt strengthen with east step. He tried to shake off its seductive whisperings and tried to focus on getting home. It was going to be a long night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta da! I don't know if Lannister came across the way I wanted him too…He's suppose to look vaguely like a cross of Sephiroth (FF7) and Seymour (FF10) and act like Xelloss (Slayers). Eh well! More too come soon. ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: Egypt 


	6. Chapter 5: Egypt

I actually did some mini-research for this, so I would have some vague idea about Egyptian stuff and the area. (course I made up the other half ^_^*)   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Egypt  
  
People have described Egypt as a wondrous land of ancient tales and untold mysterious, where a man finds himself transported back in time to the land of men of old…For Dante it was a land of sand, a burning sun, fat tourists with cameras, and more sand.As he stood in the shade of a pyramid at Giza, Dante thought about the events that had led him here.  
  
After his little episode at Sarah's which had left him with voodoo paint flecks on his shirt and a strange pulling link to the Staff, he had gone home and done some thinking. The river he had seen in his vision that had split into large delta could only be the Nile. Which meant Egypt. Which had meant a hell of a lot of money and phone calls for airplane fast tickets. He'd also had a fun time getting Force Edge and his handguns through the Chicago airport security. A contact of Ray's finally managed to get them through on the notice that they were rare collector's items or something.  
  
The trip over hadn't been too bad except for the noisy kids behind him and the Egyptian airplane food, which he wasn't even sure how to eat. The other interesting thing on the trip was when in the middle of flying over Egypt and about ten minutes away from landing in Cairo, his brain link (as he was coming to call it) suddenly decided to point straight down and completely spazz out. Half a minute later it was pointing the opposite direction of where they were headed, and Dante got the sense that it was annoyed. Apparently they had directly passed over the Staff's location.  
  
After getting a hotel room in Cairo, he had passed out. It was 6 am when his flight had arrived after all. No way he was getting to work this early. Hours later he had woken up, got dressed as a casual civilian/tourist, and tried to follow his brain link wherever the hell it was leading him.   
  
Dante was still cautious about the brain link thing. It was there and it didn't see like a bad thing…but that didn't mean it seemed like good thing either. On Mallet Island, when the Ifrit gauntlets had swept out of the sky and latched themselves on his hands, it had been a wave of power when he conquered them. It had also lifted him off his feet and almost broken his wrists. This link felt much the same way. On top of that, it seemed almost sentient at times, sending vibes of annoyance and impatience.  
  
The link was one directional though, so trying to head directly southwest out of Cairo had been not easy due to one-way streets, dead ends, and sudden turns that threw him off course. Eventually, about an hour and a half after he started, he had found himself crossing the Nile and heading west towards Giza with his brain link humming happily. At least it couldn't talk. He had wandered around the various small pyramids of Giza until he managed to pin point the exact location that seemed above the Staff…which was not very helpful since all he had found was a few tons of sand.  
  
So now, as he lounged next to the pyramid, he debated his next move. After a moment's consideration, he decided to get a drink. The sun here was hot enough to make a fire demon sweat. He wandered over to a small nearby bazaar where he picked up some Egyptian ale. Not half bad, he thought with a taste. He might have to crate some of this stuff for home. He looked with amusement at some of the tourist stuff for sale, which ranged from miniature pyramids and postcards to small glass bottles of "real Egyptian sand" that sold for $2 each. Dante tapped a bottle. "Nice sand. Must be hard to come by around here," he managed to say with a straight face. The shopkeeper quirked a grin for second then shrugged. Moving on with a chuckle, Dante was about to hassle another shop owner when a storyteller caught his ear. An old man was surrounded by a captivated audience of children, telling a legend of ancient Egypt.  
  
"--and so Osiris sent his great guardian down from the Heavens," the old storyteller said bringing his hands down with whoosh, "and bid him to hide the relic of power deep within the sand of Giza where the minions of evil would never be able to find it. It is said, though," he whispered as if conveying a great secret, "that one day the armies of darkness shall rise again, and the shadow of the great guardian will also rise to claim the relic and fight back on the night of Shazmekat, the dark moon on the fifth day of the fifth month of the fifth year after the second great beginning,." Dante blinked. It was a nice story up to that point. The old man leaned back and gave the children a mysterious look. "As you have know, tonight just happens to be a new moon on the fifth night of the fifth month, and it is also the fifth year after the turning of the second millennium." [yes, this takes place in 2005.] The old man paused for effect. "Perhaps the great guardian's return will be tonight!"  
  
Apparently that was the end of the tale, for all the children jumped up suddenly and ran off, an excited gleam in their eyes. Dante had to admit the storyteller was good at his trade. It was the story itself that interested him though. He wasn't a fan of coincidence, especially where legends, predictions, and mystical junk was concerned. The fact that he happened to be in Giza, where some 'relic of power' was hidden, and it happened on a predicted night of legend when armies of darkness were rising just like they were…well there was no way he was just going to ignore it. Unfortunately that meant a stake out tonight. Dante finished his beer and head back to Cairo and his hotel for some rare sleep and preparation for the coming evening.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 2 am. Dante was glad he had come dressed in his traditional red and black leather layers. It got COLD out here during the night. He was currently half hidden behind some ruins near the area where he had been above the Staff's location. He'd been here since 10:00, unsure when whatever was suppose to happen tonight happened. If it happened. He personally hoped something would, because sitting in the same position for hours on end in the cold didn't agree with him. God damn, this was boring. He'd checked Ebony and Ivory at least twenty times out of sheer boredom, and now he was feeling his brain numbing like the way it did back during eighth grade algebra.  
  
A gust of wind rippled his jacket, like a thousand other gusts had that night, but then caught Dante's attention as the sand around it was picked up in unusual patterns. The sand about twenty feet fell into symbol shaped mounds in some areas, while in others the wind cut into the ground and left striking indentations. The wind howled suddenly, and Dante crouched low, prepared for anything as a small cyclone formed and lashed at the sands beneath it. This would certainly make for an interesting postcard.  
  
Just as suddenly as it started, the tornado faded away and the excess sand that had been floating around fell to the ground like rain. Dante sighed as he felt the grit settled in his clothes. That was going to itch like hell later on.   
  
Walking over to where the cyclone had been, he saw that the weird carved and raised sand symbols had formed a series of concentric circles. The inmost circle had a diameter of about six feet and the sand within its borders seemed to be quaking slightly, as if being sifted. Dante looked around, shrugged, and with his fingers on the triggers of his handguns he moved into the center circle. For a second nothing happened, then the sand beneath him rolled outwards like a ripple and he staggered as the ground suddenly sank and pulled him down below the sands.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Above, the sand symbols rippled away until the desert floor lay as calm and unchanged as the day before. Tourists came and went, the routine the same as always, though one man with sea green eyes stood atop a nearby dune and peered intently at the desert. Then, with a smirk and a shrug he turned…and seemed to shimmer and fade like a mirage.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum dum dum! Semi-cliffhanger! Next chapter some time soon…busy week or two coming up.  
  
Next Chapter: Sands of the Temple 


	7. Intermission 2

INTERMISSION 2  
  
Busy busy busy life…just another intermission for now. Hopefully there won't be too many of these. Unless people like them?  
  
These are a few random DMC and DMC2 related thoughts I've have that amused me. May have DMC2 spoilers. Each --- line starts a new one.  
  
Random fanart! [ for a picture of chibi Dante]  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante and Trish lay on a grassy hill looking up at a velvet navy sky of stars.   
  
Trish looked over at Dante. "You've been pretty quite tonight, Mr.-Usually-Cocky-Attitude. What's up?"  
  
Dante sighed, chewing a stalk of grass. "I dunno. I was thinking about life and fate and stuff."  
  
Trish quirked an eyebrow. "Heavy duty stuff."  
  
Dante nodded. "Trish…um…do you remember why we're here? In this field?"  
  
Trish opened her mouth…and stopped. She frowned. "Actually, no. Where ARE we anyways? How did we get here?" Trish blinked suddenly, very confused. "And WHY are there flying pastry making penguins everywhere? And WHERE the heck are your pants!" she yelped noticing Dante was dressed only in his boxers.  
  
Dante sighed. "See? This is what I'm talking about. Ever wonder if you're just living a dream? Or you're just a video game character brought to life through the demented dreams of some teenage girl's online fanfiction?"  
  
Trish stared, then just shrugged. "That would explain the lack of pants."  
  
[ah…it is good to be an insane fan girl ^_^]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucia, freed from her restrictive binding to the wall, clutched at Dante's shirt. "Forget about me…Kill Arius!" she begged.  
  
Dante strapped his sword on his back. "Don't worry," he said, "I've got you." As Arius blasted the room with dark energy, Dante Devil Triggered and flew off, Lucia in his arms. A few minutes later the landed and Dante transformed back to his regular state. He flicked back his silver hair and looked at Lucia. "You all right babe? Arius ha--"  
  
Lucia surprised him by punching him straight in the jaw. "You fool!" she yelled. "You had your chance to kill him! Now we'll have to fight even more minions to get that close to him ever again!"  
  
Dante's anger flared. "Hang on there! Who was tied to the wall about to get blasted back there! You OWE me, babe!"  
  
Lucia rolled her eyes. "OWE you! Did you think I couldn't take care of myself? I fought my way here too you know! After you freed me we could have both taken Arius easily! Instead you had to get a case of the heroics and be all 'I've got you' like. Did you think I couldn't have devil triggered and flown away from the building just as easily as you?! Gah! Men!" She huffed the last word and stomped off in anger, leaving Dante with an aching jaw and stunned look.  
  
[ah…nothing like a feminist she-devil]  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My minister sat across from me and looked at me overtop a sheet of paper. "As a senior this year, it's your job to write the sermon for Youth Sunday this year. This," he said holding up a single sheet of paper, "seems…well…rather short. Is there a reason for this?"  
  
I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "Um, see I've been doing a lot of writing in my free time."  
  
He looked interested. "Oh really? Like what?"  
  
"Ah…well…it's a fanfic online about a half-demon who's fighting the legions of hell and needs his demon father's mystical demon staff to save the world…"  
  
Note: Never discuss demon fanfics with your preacher.  
  
[Semi-true story. I did have a sermon due, and was writing the fanfic instead. My minister did not know this though. ^_^*] 


	8. Chapter 6: Sands of the Temple

Well I worked it out in my head, and think there should end up being between 15-20 chapters to the story total. If I can ever get there. ¬_¬  
  
Sorry for the delayed update! I was out of town for awhile and had school work piling up. (though I did get to write an essay on Doctor Faustus and talk about devils a bunch ^_^)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Sands of the Temple  
Dante coughed and blinked, pushing himself to a sitting position. Damn, he must have had a pretty big fall to knock him unconscious. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook the sand of his silver hair. Glancing upwards, he was surprised to see not the high drop he expected, but a tan sandstone ceiling about 12 feet about above him. He got to his feet with a grunt and brushed himself off. Well apparently that sand-cyclone-vortex-thing had dumped him underground somewhere. Which, he reflected was no bad thing since the Staff was supposedly underground.  
  
He was the dead end of a small sandstone corridor that was lit periodically by strange neon blue torches. To his left the corridor headed downhill at a slight slant and the walls were decorated with blotches of hieroglyphics that flickered in the torchlight.  
  
After checking his weapons, he headed down the corridor, his feet making gritty pat-pat noises and kicking up sand. He had gone about fifty feet when he came to a break in the path that lead left and right. "Great," he muttered, "a damn maze." Then he noticed the hieroglyphics on either side of the hallway. The set on the left branch showed a man running and being eaten by crocodiles. The set on the right showed a man holding aloft a staff. Dante's lips twitched in a semi smile. Good to know somebody had a sense of humor. The smile faded. It could of course be a trap. Screw it, he thought, and headed down the right path. One way or another he was bound to find some trouble, and right now the obvious way just felt more appealing. Besides, walking into traps had a certain flair to it.  
  
The farther he went down, the torches became few and far between. As darkness stole in around him bit by bit, he regretted not bringing one of those glow in the dark rocks he had found on Mallet Island. His night vision was much better than most, but even he couldn't see in absolute darkness. It was then that he noticed a blue light at the end of the hallway in the shape of a door. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere.  
  
Stepping through the doorway a minute later, he found himself in a long rectangular room that had another door across its length. As he stepped forward, he sank a couple of inches into the extremely loose sand that covered the floor. He gently put his weight forward, thinking it might be some form of quicksand. When nothing happened, he eased out and proceeded, though awkwardly, across the sandy floor. He was about a quarter of the way across when something flashed from behind him. He spun, whipping out Ebony and Ivory, then grunted as something ripped into his arm before he could get off a shot. He spun to attack…and found nothing. The room was empty. Again he caught a flash of movement, and this time he was fast enough to see a sleek reptilian shape, fangs gleaming, streak past him and tear into his shoulder. He jumped out of the sluggish sand back into the corridor he had come from.   
  
Heh, he'd expected something like this. A room that obviously set up was begging for a trap. Now all he had to do was find a way through it. The strange thing was how fast those snake things moved and the way they came and went so suddenly. He checked the wound on his arm. It was healing fast enough, though it stilled looked nasty and stung a lot. He ripped off part of the already shredded clothing (damn he went through suits annoying fast) and wrapped it into a bloody cloth wad which he threw into the center of the room. At first there was no movement, then after a second there was an explosion of sand as something grabbed the cloth. Dante fired and the shape slumped against the sand. It looked like an eel with weird fins on each side of its face and very, very sharp teeth. Suddenly the sand around it churned and another pair of fangs, then another, tore into the body. Dante fired another shot and hit one, but the other slipped away beneath the sand.  
  
Well apparently these things could move through sand like it was water. He had no idea how deep the sand pit was in the room, but it was obviously deep enough allow the eels to gain enough momentum to fly out at a good speed. They also appeared to be semi-intelligent, since they hadn't tried to come up to eat their dead buddies since he had killed the second one. He debated on what to do. Eying the walls of the room, he backed up the previous hallway a few dozen feet then ran as fast as he could. There was no way he could make it across the whole room in one leap, or even two, but maybe if he used the walls…  
  
He launched himself against the inner door of the room and rebounded at an angle to a side wall of the eel room. Gritting his teeth with concentration, he flipped off that wall to the opposite wall, then back again. He bounced forward in this fashion, flipping back and forth between the two walls about five times, before his foot slipped on the crusty old walls. He managed to push off enough so that he didn't fall on his face, but he was still about forty feet away from the other door when he landed on the sand. He immediately sprinted across the shifty sand as fast as he could. He threw himself forward, twisting around in the around and firing a few shots off behind him at the couple of eels that leapt out at him. He managed to take them all before landing with a roll that brought him to the far door. He scrambled forward into it, blasting into a lone eel that had thrown itself at him.  
  
He caught his breath for a second, safe in the next hallway. Whew. That wall bouncing had been more than enough exercise for one day. As he proceeded into the next room, his thoughts still on the eels, he was brought up by the sight before him. Across an enormous room of bright glowing torches, the same cathedral-like room he had seen in his vision, the Staff rotated above an altar. His brain link, which had been unusually quiet for awhile now, suddenly began to almost hum.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoosh! Glad I can get back to regular updates now. And maybe my chapters will stop getting shorter and shorter….  
  
Next chapter: Guardian of the Staff 


	9. Chapter 7: Guardian of The Staff

Mwahaha, back to the longer chapters! The first part of this reminds me of the opening temple scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. The second part gets kinda 'deep.' And Dante's language is a little worse than usual, but not much.  
  
Is there some reason that I can't type internet addresses in? They seem disappear when the story is posted… ô_O  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Guardian of the Staff  
Wonderful. Guess his brain link was back online with full force. He'd managed to forget about it, not having gotten any sense from it sense he came down to this place. Dante eyed the current room, Staff straight ahead, with serious misgiving. This place reeked of a trap even more than the last one did. It was difficult to think, however, when you had an invisible sentience in your head that was doing the equivalent of a song and dance number.  
  
"Shut up, already!" he yelled to head. The feeling gave an offended 'buzz' and receded to an only semi-distracting bouncing presence in the back of his mind. He sighed.  
  
He studied the room. High vaulted ceiling, a few pillars here and there on the sides for support, and the altar with the Staff on the far side of room. The only creepy things about it were the hieroglyphics. The walls, ceiling, pillars, everything except the floor and around the altar were covered in carved hieroglyphic faces. Dante knew the significance of the faces. It wasn't by chance or by his morbid decorating sense (though it helped) that his walls in Devil Never Cry had the heads of devils mounted on them. They were used as a symbol of power and were meant to warn enemies off. Dante hoped that was all these were for.  
  
He stepped cautiously out into the first part of the room…and barely managed to roll out of the way as a laserlike beam of energy shot out of the mouth of one of the faces perpendicular to him. Unfortunately for him, he rolled out farther onto the chamber floor. He suddenly found himself skidding, rolling, and tumbling as beams sprang from a dozen different faces. Jumping didn't help much since the faces went all the way up the walls. As he managed to get back to the apparent safe zone around the room's entrance, he fired off a shot at one of the faces, only to have the bullet sink into the sand and clay walls and not faze the faces at all.  
  
He gave a sour look at the Staff, then a lopsided grin. If nothing else, at least this wasn't boring. What to do…what to do…his wall jumping wouldn't work here…he might just have to take the place head on. It wouldn't be so bad except that the beams came from various faces at different angles at once. He pulled out Force Edge, shifting his grip on it thoughtfully. With a sudden charge he raced forward into the room.  
  
Multiple beams shot out at him from every, and he frantically rolled and jumped to avoid them. One beam shot directly at him head-on, however, and he quickly brought up Force Edge. It was risky, but worth a shot, he thought to himself as he sliced at the oncoming beam. The sword swished through the energy and separated it into two strands that went to either side of him. He continued to run forward, dodging and slicing the beams that now, halfway through the room, were also coming at him from behind. In the middle of slicing one beam, another slashed painfully through part of his leg. Shit…  
  
Suddenly the beams all stopped. Dante, pumping with adrenaline and having finally fallen into a sort of pattern of dodging the beams, blinked and did an extra roll out of the way just in case. As he rolled up into a squat, he felt his back hit something. Looking up, he saw the Staff rotating in the air above. He must have rolled into the altar. Getting to his feet, he look at the Staff. It was as he had seen in his vision, but now in greater detail. The actual 'staff' part of it was about shoulder height, and the spear shaped outline of the head had multiple thorn like points that pointed inward. Between the body and the head on either side of the Staff were two jangly looking rings. It looked vaguely like one of those Japanese priest's staves. [I'll try to draw this. If ya watch anime, think something along the lines of Chichiri, Rezo, or Miroku's staves.]  
  
The singing and dancing of his brain link unexpectedly swooned in warning. Dante leaned on the altar as the room suddenly swam. What?… He looked down at the wound he had received on his leg. It wasn't healing, it almost seemed to be festering…As he felt himself falling, he reached out and grabbed the staff. A blast of white light seemed to tear through him, though not painfully. Some vague part of his mind wondered if this was what a religious experience was like. Suddenly the white light fell away and he found himself in an unending blank space of whiteness. He turned, looking around. "Did I get sucked into the Matrix or something?" he asked aloud. He looked down at his leg. Strange, his clothes weren't even torn…The whiteness in front of him rippled suddenly, materializing into a gleaming silver shape of a woman that hovered a few feet in the air. Dante felt his mouth grow dry and his throat tighten. While her face had no features and her body lacked any high details, there was no doubt it was a woman.   
  
"Would you face the Trial?" asked a silvery voice that could only be the woman's, despite her lack of mouth.  
  
"Trial?" he asked, coughing as his voice rasped. Damn, she wasn't even human, and here he was acting like a fourteen year old boy.  
  
"The trial for the Staff. It is required. Will you face the trial?" she asked again.  
  
Dante looked at the white nothingness that stretched out everywhere. "Sure. It's not like I've got anywhere to go."  
  
"By what right do you claim the Staff?"  
  
"By what right?" Dante thought for second. "By right of birth." It was his dad's Staff after all.  
  
The woman nodded. "So you have chosen, so the Trial begins."   
  
The figure brought her arms together and in a flash Dante found himself watching a line of people in line for something. They did not seem to see Dante. A man was giving out a package to each person that came along the line, but there were very few packages left. A boy eagerly stepped up to receive the last one, but was shoved aside by a man. "I'm the mayor's son!" he man declared. "My family and I deserve this medicine more than you do!" The man distributing the packages looked uncomfortable, but shrugged and nodded. The boy frantically said, "But my family needs it too! They are all already sick! Why should your needs go before mine?" The scene froze suddenly, the anguished look still on the boy's face.  
  
The voice of the figure echoed, "You claim the Staff by right of birth. Would you then deny others, who fight the same fight as you, the use of its power on the justification of your right of birth?  
  
Dante frowned. "What the hell kind of trial is this?"  
  
"Answer the question. Any untruths will also be your undoing."  
  
He sighed. "People…do what they can with what they can. Just because I have an asset that someone else doesn't, I'm not going to shove that asset under a rock or something."  
  
"So you would put yourself and your priorities in front of those of others."  
  
"That's not what I mea--" he began to the protest, when the scene suddenly changed again.  
  
On his left, a thousand people knelt silently. On his right stood a small girl about five years old who looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"One must die," intoned the silver woman's voice. "Who will you shoose: the one for the thousand, or the thousand for the one?"  
  
Dante spun angrily, looking for the source of the voice. "These questions aren't fair. Either way, I lose!"  
  
Silence replied.  
  
Dante swore and shut his eyes. This was like that stupid ethics class he took in high school. The teacher would always ask questions that didn't have real answers.  
  
"Choose. Who will die?"  
  
Dante didn't like his answer, but he knew what it was. "The child," he whispered.  
  
The young girl's face twisted in pain and horror as she let out a soundless scream. The scene froze again. "So you would save the faceless multitudes and sacrifice the innocent individual," the voice said.  
  
"Fuck you," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
The scene changed, now to a city street populated with people wandering to and from their bussiness. They, like the first people, did not seem to see Dante.  
  
"Would you be a hero?" the voiced asked.  
  
"What the hell do these questions have to do with anything!?" he demanded.  
  
She surprised Dante by giving him an answer. "The one who would wield the Staff would wield great power. Inner truth makes one view power in a different light. I will not give the Staff to one who can not meet the precepts."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
Silence greeted him again. He sighed.  
  
"Would you be a hero?" she repeated.  
  
"I don't even know what that means," he replied dully. "All I want to do is stop the evil of the Underworld."  
  
"…Who would you serve in this course? Good, evil, your friends, yourself?"  
  
Dante hesitated. Fricking weird as questions were starting to get to him. "I serve…those in need. Humanity who suffers a the hands of evil."  
  
"So you shall…" the voice whispered. Dante suddenly saw the people in the street scream and an flee in panic as a dark evil shape roared from above the city. To Dante's surprise, he saw a figure of himself walk forward to confront the devil. His figure and the darkness fought, and his figure grinned as he struck the final blow…then his expression turned to horror as the darkness, released by the killing blow swept out in a last blast of power. Darkness tore through the streets, killing each person it hit until the streets were littered with thousands of dead.  
  
"NO!" Dante shouted, and found himself back in the room of white nothingness. The silver figure of the woman floated nearby.  
  
"So you see…" she said. "There is no wrong or right, no innocent heroes, no great victories without cost, no black or white, only---"  
  
"Shades of gray," he finished for her softly, staring unblinkingly at the floor. Could he…do that? If it came down to it, could be sacrifice a child? Or risk the death of city for victory?  
  
The Staff appeared suddenly before him. "So you have seen…Should I give you the Staff?"  
  
Dante, for one of the few times in his life, was unnerved. "I…don't…know."  
  
"And so it is yours." Dante looked up sharply in confusion. "You see the gray, the many truths instead of the one, and thus you will use the Staff wisely. Go in peace, Son of Sparda."  
  
With that, Dante found himself back in the temple, with a pain in his leg and a Staff in his hands. And a very large, dragon shaped shadow on the wall in front of him.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. That really did remind me of my ethic's class. Now my head's full of philosophical mush. Hopefully it made some sense.  
Next Chapter: A New Ally 


	10. Chapter 8: A New Ally

Finally! Last chapter in the frickin temple! I feel like we've been here too long…  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: A New Ally  
  
As Dante blinked groggily, he tried to remember how he had gone from finding a semi-dead devil in his apartment to sitting in an Egyptian temple. And what the HELL was wrong with his leg. He had enough wits to whip out Ebony with one hand and spin around, clutching the Staff as support. A lot of good it was doing him, especially after all the work he'd gone through to get it.  
Turning, however, he found the room empty. He glanced back at the wall behind him. No shadow anymore, either. He didn't like it, but he also had no doubt the shadow would reveal itself in due time. His ears picked up a faint flapping noise somewhere in the room for a second. Or perhaps it would reveal itself sooner than he thought.  
  
He holstered the Staff on his back with Force Edge, so that he could have both hands free for his guns. He trudged across the chamber's sand floor, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg. Damn that thing hurt! He was not in the best of shape to take on some big ass monster right now. Another flap in the chamber and Dante caught a glimpse of the dragon like shadow again, this time in flight against the walls. The torches and acoustics of the room didn't help him at all. The thing could be anywhere, any size…  
  
His leg gave out without warning and he dropped to one knee with a curse. And in that moment, a winged creature landed in the sand not four feet before him. A very small, two foot long, neon purple dragon to be exact. Dante stared at it, wondering if he was hallucinating.  
  
"You're Sparda's son?" the thing asked critically, which made Dante even more certain he must be hallucinating. "I guess you'd have to be with that Staff, but still…"  
  
Dante pointed Ebony at its head from near point blank range. "You're a devil? You'd have to be with that face, but neon purple really isn't going for your scare factor right now, Shorty."  
  
"I'm not someone who likes guns pointed at his head, Mr. Badass Comments," it said sourly. "Now put that damn thing away before you shoot yourself in the foot, and start paying attention to your wound instead."  
  
Dante grunted. "No offense buddy, but I'm not used to taking advice from purple dragons. I am, however, used to pointing guns at their heads." Well, not really, but he'd fought things close enough to dragons.  
  
The dragon flapped off a couple of feet. "Fine, fine, rot down here for all I care. Sheesh. The wound is poisonous though, you know. Comes on the beams. It's meant to stun humans and kill devils, though it can't seem to decide what to do with you. I should know, I helped set the damn things up."  
  
Dante blinked. "You helped…who the hell are you?"  
  
"Name's Catullus, Guardian of the Staff. Now if you want to live," he said flying around behind Dante and pulling the Staff from it's hold, "hold this and try not to think to hard. This might feel a little funny." As Dante grabbed the Staff Catullus thrust at him, Catullus suddenly shot a mouthful of fire down its length. Dante felt his muscles contract involuntarily as fire tapped his blood. He recognized the quickening feel of Devil Triggering, though not one he had ever felt before. Through a red haze he thought he saw bone rip from his wrist, curving back and upwards like twin scythes, and he felt wings rip from his back and flare behind him as the sand around him glowed with demonic symbols. Suddenly everything seemed to 'slosh' back into him, wings and all, like they had never been. Except the pain in his leg was gone now too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure on the throne opened his eyes in response to some unseen force. It smiled into the darkness. "It would appear he has managed not only to obtain the Staff but use it as well…probably that twit Catullus's doing." He made a gesture with his hand and two dark red devil panthers emerged from the darkness to stand by him. He stroked the head of one and it gave a rumbling purr. "Ready for another try at the hunt, little ones?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You alright there?" Catullus asked, cocking head at him in interest. "I have to say, you're a pretty scary looking guy at times."  
  
Dante got to his feet and glared at the lizard. "I'm fine, though I still don't know who you are or why I shouldn't blow you into the sand." Dante was about to continue when his devil senses picked up a swirl of negative energy. Back at the area of the altar, the air shimmered and ripped into a vortex from which emerged two of the same type of devil panthers he had fought at Sarah's.  
  
"Talk later," Catullus said baring vicious, if small, fangs at the panthers.  
  
[since the didn't work well for mind speaking in Chapter 2, I'm going to try ** now…]  
  
The panthers lashed their antennae through the air making whip sounds as they pawed the sand. *This time you die, halfling,* one of them mind spoke with a hiss. Dante guessed it was the one that had escaped from the last fight, though they all looked pretty much the same to him.  
  
"Heh," he said slinging the Staff onto his back, "don't count on it. Didn't anyone ever tell you history tends to repeat itself?" As they rushed forward with a roar, Dante yanked out Force Edge and flung it boomerang-style at them, knocking them onto their backs before sticking itself into the wall. While they were still recovering, he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to pound bullets into them while walking closer and closer. They yowled in pain and spasmed under the bullet barrage, but one lashed out in anger and managed to wrap an antenna around Dante's ankle and trip him. Dante landed on his back with a thud and kept shooting at the thing for moment until a second antenna knocked his guns away. Dante was about to pull out the Staff, even though he had no idea what good it would do him, when Catullus swept in and flamed the panther in the face. It shrieked and let go of Dante in order to swat and Catullus, who zigzagged yet out of the panther's reach. Dante got up and flipped over the pair of devils, one of which was had gotten to its feet, and snatched up Force Edge from its place in the wall. "Come on!" he challenged it, bringing the sword edge up to his face so that his eyes danced like blue flames on either side.  
  
The panther crouched, but growled in frustration. *Come!* it yelled to its companion still flailing at the agile flying Catullus. The other halted it's movements. *But the master--* it began to protest. *The master can wait,* snapped the other. *This information is enough.*  
  
Dante, realizing the panthers were about to disappear again, took a plunge at one, hoping to pin it and get some answers from it, but the two darted back into the shadows and his sword pierced only the air. "Tsk," he said, and proceeded to gather up Ebony and Ivory.  
  
"Tsk yourself there buddy. Just be glad I was there to help," Catullus sang out. "You're going to be a difficult to protect I tell. I swear it must run in the family."  
  
Dante gave him an odd look. "You knew my old man?"  
  
Catullus snorted, which sent a small smoke ring from his nostrils. "Knew him? I served as he his right hand man for over a half millennia. Sort of a personal guard. Most of the devil bigwigs had one of us, though dragons are the rarest. Some had wolves, like your father's adversary, Bolverk. Dragons are used only by--hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Dante had begun to walk away. "Tell me later Shorty," he said with a yawn. "Right now I'm bushed. I trust you enough for now, so you can tell me later in my apartment after I can plunk down this Staff. Just help me get out this goddamn sand trap for now."  
  
The minute dragon bristled. "It's Catullus, not Shorty!" he yelled, but then flew after him grumbling. Somebody was going to have to help the idiot out of here.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the plains of Giza, a lone figure dozed against an ancient pillar, jerking his light green eyes open as sand falls inward on itself to form steps leading down. Stepping out of view behind the pillar, he watches the red clad figure and small flying form climb out and head east tiredly. He taps a finger to his lips thoughtful. "So what to do now, what to do now…" Lannister whispered to himself before shimmering into nothingness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yosh! And so the story continues. I'm really excited about writing the ending because I thought of something excellent to do. Mwahaha….too bad it's yet so far off… ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: Home Again 


	11. Chapter 9: Home Again

Sorry for the long update! (Yes yes, excuses excuses.) I got randomly elected as editor of our school literary magazine…which means I've been forced to read dozens of poems by high school freshmen who really couldn't care less about what they're poems say and generally consist of things like "the blight my soul is like a persistent mushroom" or "I saw a green cloud in the sky then found it was your face" [actually lines]. What the hell do those mean, I really don't know. Needless to say, I feel like gibbering madly after reading and having to retype all of them. Ahh, feel better after ranting though. ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Home Again  
  
Dante never got around to hearing the rest of Catullus's story. After wandering through the desert before finding civilization and a cab (the ride during which Catullus hide under Dante's coat and Dante had to bribe the driver to ignore his sword and the Staff), Dante promptly walked into his hotel room and passed out the bed without a spare second. Catullus gave his new owner/partner a disapproving look before flying over to the tv and curling up atop of it. He might as well get some shut eye too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante had nothing against dreams. The truth was that he very rarely remembered them, and those he did tended to consist of random things like orange penguins and weird nonsense. His current dream had so far been rather nice. Dream Dante was lying on a warm sandy beach, half shaded from the Caribbean sun by a lush palm tree. Beside him was a very well endowed and very scantily clad blond woman who was feeding him grapes. He knew this was a dream and he planned to enjoy it. Dream Dante smiled, closed his eyes, took a sip of his Corona, and choked on it when he opened his eyes again.  
  
Lannister dodged the spray nimbly. "Easy there boy, just had this dry cleaned," he said shaking out his sea green pants.  
  
Dante gave him a sour look. "Damn it, why the hell am I dreaming you for? Don't tell me this is really a nightmare…"  
  
Lannister waved a hand at him. "No such luck. This simply me invading your dreams for a bit. Nice scenery though," he added with an admiring glance towards the woman. Lannister held up a hand before Dante could speak, and the dream world suddenly fizzled and left the two on a gray empty plain. "I just thought I'd give you a warning. You'd better leave now if you want to catch your plane on time. We wouldn't want you to get stuck in Egypt when the fireworks go off now would we?" With this last statement, Lannister saluted a farewell and fizzled away like the rest of the dream. Dante sighed and looked around the gray nothingness. "Well there went a perfectly good dream." He strained to think about waking himself up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the real world, Dante woke up suddenly and stiffly from his flopped down position and stared blankly for a moment at the room's clock. It was 5am…a few hours after he had gone into the underground temple…wasn't it? A chill passed over him. But what DAY was it? He hurried over the tv and flipping it on surfed to a news channel. Catullus, awakened by the noise, yawned groggily from his perch and peered at the images beneath him. Dante looked at the date and time in the channel's corner. Shit…it was May 10th...five days after he had gone day…and also the morning of his 6 o 'clock flight home. "Damn!" he swore jumping into action. "I spent five days in that hole?!? That leaves only an hour to get to the airport…" He gave the sleepy Catullus a bap on the head. "Wake up time beautiful. We need to move and move quickly." Apparently that damn dream…or whatever it was…was right.  
  
After a few minutes of hastily packing and a heated debate on whether or not the custom officials would be opposed to have a dragon in a suitcase, Catullus was not at all willingly put into an easy inner access pouch of Dante's luggage. "You can climb out once you're stowed with all the other luggage," Dante snapped. A semi-resigned hiss was the only reply from the suitcase.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour and a half later, Dante was soaring comfortably a few thousand feet above the ground. In the window seat next to him was a middle aged American guy who had given Dante's outfit one disdain look and promptly pulled out a magazine to read. Friendly. Dante leaned back and was about to catch up on some of the sleep he had missed while apparently in some time warp under the desert. No sooner had his eyes closed, however, than a familiar, perky voice popped into his head.  
  
Hey pops, are we there yet?  
  
Dante jerked awake and asked, "What?" The middle aged man glanced at him and leaned away a bit. Dante looked around cautiously. That had been Catullus's voice! Please don't let that dragon be in the cabin somewhere, he thought fervently.  
  
Relax, I'm down with the luggage. Can barely breath though, if it makes you happy.  
  
Dante was a little disconcerted. He wondered though….Hey, can you hear me?  
  
Dante got the impression of a mental snort. Of course I can. Jeez, you really are ignorant about a lot of stuff. We can talk this way because you own the Staff now. Before I could only semi-communicate through the stupid thing. Just enough to nudge you along.  
  
Dante blinked. The brain link? That was you?!? Holy shit you were annoying as hell. I barely got any sleep because of you. And I'm still not getting much.  
  
Mental shrug. I know you need your beauty sleep princess, but you can live a minute or two longer. I just wanted to let you know we could communicate this way if you needed to.  
  
Well gee, thanks. But I don't think it'll be much of a problem. With that Dante managed to semi mute the dragon's voice until he finally shut up, frustrated. "What a pain," Dante muttered. It earned him another cautious look from his neighboring passenger and another inch scooted away. It was going to be a fun flight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante walked into the front of Devil Never Cry and dropped his bags in the middle of the lobby before flopping down in his big easy chair. One of the bags wobbled then popped open to have Catullus fall to the floor in a heap. "Gods…" he breathed. "Finally, air! The smell of your laundry was going to kill me."  
  
Dante ignored him and punched his answering machine. *Beep 'You have…43...new messages.* Holy shit. Dante sighed, grabbed a beer, and prepared for a long sitting. First message…  
  
The first thing to come on was the temporary message he had put on his machine. "Hey, it's Dante. I'm in Egypt right now. Yes, Egypt. I'll get back to you, later. *Beep*" Undoubtedly it had made a few people very confused, he thought wryly.  
  
"Dante, where the hell are you?!" Ah, Sarah. She sounded pissed. "You can't just leave messages on your machine that just say, 'Hi, I'm in Egypt.'! I need to talk to you pronto! There's some scary stuff going around on the streets since you left."  
  
A couple worthless messages later, "Dante? It's Ray. You're in Egypt? Is that a joke? Anyway, I found some more stuff out about the Five and their Staves…um…really, really important stuff that you in particular should hear. Get in touch with me as soon as possible. Thanks."  
  
The rest of the messages consisted of prank calls, telemarketers, the usual people without passwords, the few that had had them to no avail, and a few more demanding calls from Sarah. Well apparently the first things on the agenda of home sweet home were visiting Sarah and Ray. Dante pursued his lips. It might actually be better if they all three met. Ray definitely needed to be introduced to a new girl instead of a new computer. Dante sat forward suddenly cocking his head. Had he heard something from the kitchen?  
  
Walking in, he stopped at the sight of Catullus with his wings wrapped around a martini glass and lapping it up. Catullus paused and looked up at him foggily . "What? Can't a guy have a drink anymore shese days?"  
  
Dante stared. "You're a dragon damn it, not a guy. Besides you probably only weigh about 25 pounds. You're already drunk off half a martini!"  
  
Catullus grinned sloppily. "Acsually shis is sha second. Or shird. Whichever…shaddup and have a drink wit me." The dragon plunged his whole head into the glass and slurped.  
  
Dante just shook his head. Somehow he'd never imagined have an alcoholic miniature dragon in his kitchen. But now that the occasion had presented itself… "You're on Shorty," he said pulling out a bottle of Southern Comfort.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Across town, Sarah headed out the door. According to her sources, Dante had returned home about two hours ago. And yet despite her all the messages she had left, he still hadn't called back. At first she had been worried that something had happened to him. Now she was just a little irritated. She hopped in her Audi and drove over to give him a piece of her mind. When you're one of the central devil hunters in town, you can't just up and leave the country unexpectedly like he did.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: A Gathering 


	12. Chapter 10: A Gathering

OOPS! In the last chapter, Dante got a call from RAY, his earlier met geekish friend, not ROB (who is a character in Boys will be Boys). That's what I get for doing two fics at once. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: A Gathering  
  
Sarah knocked on the heavy wood doors of Devil Never Cry (huh, he had changed the name since she had last been here, though the sign was the same tacky pink/red color). No answer. She knocked again harder. A minute went by and she let out an angry breath through her nose. She knew he was in there. She put her ear to the door. Nothing. Muttering to herself she wandered around back through an alley. He had once told her he had a back entrance in case of emergency. She found a semi-rotten porch in the back of the building with a door which she was surprised to find unlocked. That was unusual, even for someone as arrogant as Dante. She stepped in cautiously. "Hello?!" she called loudly. She proceeded a few more steps into what appeared to be a storage room. Dante was one of those guys who never threw anything out, including the garbage it seemed. She stopped suddenly. Did she hear……singing? She wandered down a short hallway and pushed through a swinging door to a sight that literally made her jaw drop.  
  
At a table littered with half empty bottles of various alcohol sat a very drunk looking Dante and…and very drunk looking tiny purple dragon. The two were singing some unknown but very bawdy song. Sarah felt a near hysterical giggle slip out. Dante squinted at her, finally noticing her. "Sarah!" he said happily. "Haf a shrink with us!" The dragon merely hiccupped. Sarah was still trying to restrain the giggles, unsure if she was dreaming or not.  
  
"You know," she said, managing to sound reasonably nonchalant though a giggle ran out, "there's a dragon on your table."  
  
Dante's head swung in its direction. He blinked at it for a second. "Yeah. Cashtulus. Parenly my dad had a latin namin' fetish."  
  
Sarah had no idea what he was talking about. "Um. Dante, we need to talk. There are demon rumors flying and my underground place is filling and--" The dragon (had Dante meant to call it Catullus?) suddenly flew unsteadily off the table towards the opposite doorway. A hit the wall about a foot from the opening. He fell to the floor and seemed to pass out in a jumbled winged heap.  
  
Sarah just watched stunned for a second. "I think I'm going to leave now…why don't I call you in a few hours when you're in better sha…" Sarah trailed off. Dante was already asleep on the table, snoring. She shook her head and wandered back out her to car. What the hell was going on?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later Dante woke up with an extreme hangover. Everything pounded and swayed rather unpleasantly. As he covered his eyes with his hands, a foggy memory tried to surface. A person. A person he knew. The memory darted in and out of reach. "Fuck," he muttered and put his head back down on the table. A few seconds later he jerked back up, a reaction he immediately regretted as he was attacked by vertigo. Sarah! She had come while he had been drinking with Catullus. Shit…He managed to stand walk over to a phone and dial her number which miracles of miracles he remembered.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's Dante. I'll meet you back here in four hours." He hung up the phone before she could respond. He called Ray and left the same message. He then meandered staggeringly through the kitchen past the still unconscious Catullus up to his room where he remembered to call Rob and leave the same message, then he quickly passed out into a dark soundless bliss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four hours later, a disheveled looking Dante sat a table with Sarah, Ray, and a strong cup of coffee. Sarah, thankfully, hasn't commented on Catullus. "Right guys, thanks for coming," Dante said while massaging his forehead. "So what's up? I leave the country for a week and everything seems to have gone to hell. Oh, wait. Ray, this is Sarah, a friend who runs a demon shelter. Sarah, meet Ray, an old friend who tells me important stuff from time to time. Don't worry, you can trust each other." The two exchanged the normal pleasantries. "Right. So…?"  
  
Sarah and Ray look at each other if trying to decide who should go first. Sarah wins.  
  
"Alright," she began with a serious look. "About two days after you left, the 'shelter' started filling up with refuges. And I mean filling. They're the regular types we get, the low class demons or insubordinate guys who run away, but in the last few days we've gotten about five times the usual number. We've run out of room and have had to build temporary housing everywhere in the cavern." Dante gave her a what-does-this-have-to-do-with-me look. She took a deep breath. "All these new refuges talk about the same thing: a giant devil army that is gathering and on the move somewhere. Rumor says it is led by some devil bigwig bent on world destruction and stuff. I thought you might want to know, since that sort of stuff is out of my league."  
  
Dante chewed his lip thoughtfully and took a swig of coffee. "Mm….kay."  
  
Sarah gave him a flat look. "Mkay? Is that all?"  
  
Dante cracked his neck. "Ya gotta take things as they come. That was the first point. Ray, what about you?"  
  
Ray sat back and adjusted his glasses. "Actually I've got much the same info. All my sources say the army is on the move towards a place called the City of Hunters." He nodded at Sarah and Dante's blank looks. "It's not a highly advertised place. I just found out about it this week myself." Ray shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um, ok. Apparently there is a…guild of devil hunters across the world. They have three main bases which are called Cities. One in America somewhere, one in Australia, and the other is in Europe somewhere. While I called them a guild, they're actually much more. There's probably close to a hundred thousand members spread worldwide. And their Cities, are actual cities. I think I've managed to pinpoint the location of the City in the US. While it's hard to say actually why the army would be moving against the City, it a good bet that the devils want to take out the largest possible threat to them."  
  
Dante raised his hand. "Hang on. Why haven't I ever heard of this guild? Hard to believe a nice handsome guy like me wouldn't be invited to join."  
  
Ray shrugged. "Apparently while the Cities are open to all hunters who can find them, the guild is very picky and secretive about who is allowed to know." Ray smiled sheepishly. "I'm probably not suppose to know about it. Oh! The other thing I found out was that this army is being commanded by a devil named Occasus."  
  
Dante's eyes narrowed. Occasus! That was the same name that the old coot Barthalanus had told him. Suddenly the whole conversation came rushing back. 'Yes,' Barthalanus had said. 'He is ambitious, and has in secret been gathering an army behind him for some time now. By himself he would not be a match even for one of The Ten, yet he has allied himself with other Lieutenants and has gained support in recent years. He plans first to attack the Hunter's Cities, destroying any human interference.'  
  
"Damn!" Dante said aloud. It always seemed he was warned of things in advance without ever knowing it. Though he still didn't know what the damned Staff was for. He shook his head. "So what do you thi--" Dante was cut off as Catullus stumbled into the room and began making himself a cup of coffee on the table. Ray's eyes nearly pop out of his head, while Sarah merely watches him, fascinated. Dante just sits there then says, "This is Catullus, by the way. He's…a friend of mine."  
  
Sarah smiles slightly. "We've met." Catullus looked up foggily from his coffee. Apparently dragons had long hangovers. Suddenly a beeping noise went off and played Yankee Doodle in her purse. Dante gave her an amused yet appalled look. She rummaged around and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?……okay…no, not right now…yes I know……yes…fine, fine, whatever, I'm coming over." She ended the call with a sigh. "Apparently they can't function without at the store. I gotta head out. I'll keep in touch though. Cya Dante. Ray, nice meeting you. Er, same to you Catullus."  
  
The three guys watched her drive away in her car. "She's cute," Catullus commented.   
  
Dante smacked him with his spoon. "Glad to see you're conscious again Shorty." Catullus growled at him and snapped at the spoon.  
  
Ray studied the small dragon during the exchange. It was legend that the royalty of the Underworld had dragon familiars…which only further confirmed his research and suspicions. Ray leaned forward and spoke in a low conspiratorial tone. "Dante listen. There's something else I have to tell you. I didn't want to mention it in front of Sarah because I don't know how well she knows you…like about your dad and stuff. I did some more research on the Five and the Staves, and what I found might…um…surprise you a bit."  
  
Dante cocked his head at Ray. "Oookay…I'm listening…"  
  
"First…um…how to ask this? Did you go to Egypt to get your dad's Staff?"  
  
Dante almost choked on his coffee. "Shit Ray. How the hell do you know this stuff?"  
  
Ray ran a hand through his hair. "It only made sense considering the information I found while you were gone. Okay, think: I already told you that the ruling class of the of the Underworld was the Emperor and his or her siblings. In Mundus case they were The Five. Each of these siblings had a unique Staff of Power."  
  
Dante nodded impatiently. "Right, right."  
  
"So while hacking around in some forbidden library vaults I found an interesting story…about how one of The Five rebelled against the Emperor…" Ray trailed off to let Dante reach the obvious conclusion.  
  
Dante sat up straight while a multitude of pieces fell together suddenly. "Wait a damn second…are you saying my dad…that Mundus"  
  
Catullus, who had listened in silence, now snorted. "Did you really think Mundus hated Sparda so much just as one of his generals defying him? It was because Mundus was betrayed by his own brother that caused him to be so angry. Mundus……is your uncle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum dum! A little surprise family history there. If that didn't make sense in some way just tell me and I'll try to explain it a little better.  
  
Next Chapter: City of Hunters 


	13. Chapter 11: City of Hunters

I've got a new job, so my writing time has become limited. Grr...oh well, need the money. I'll try to update more often though. (Thanks for continuing to read despite the lateness! This chapter is longer to make up for it.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: City of Hunters  
  
Dante was brooding. It was something he did not do often or enjoy very much. He wasn't the broody type; he preferred action and adventure to the boring sit and think idea. Unfortunately he had some free time as he and Ray tried to find this City of Hunters place. So as he lay on the back bed of the Ray's trailer as it bounced along the Kansanian country roads to where it was suppose to be, he watched the ceiling fan above swirl lazily around and poked through his thoughts.  
  
The fact that Mundus was his uncle was a surprise certainly, but it wasn't traumatizing or something. True, he didn't really see any family resemblance or anything but his dad had recently seemed to be full of surprises. He wondered if his mother had known though...that her husband had been a Prince of the Realm. That is what Catullus said the Emperor's siblings had been known as. Dante sighed, wishing Sarah had come along. But everyone had agreed that she was more a pacifist than a fighter, and that with the devil refuges pouring in she would be needed to stay. So it was only him, Ray, and Catullus.  
  
He had brought along both Alastor and Ifrit as well as the gun collection. He had been unsure about the Staff. "This thing just craps my style," he had complained to Catullus. "Besides I already carry Alastor on my back. There's no room for it." Catullus had sighed. "Alright," the listen dragon had said, "I might as well teach you this. To make the Staff more carry compatible, hold it out vertically in your fist and then let it go while concentrating on it disappearing." Dante had done so doubtfully, and was surprised to see it vanish. He had been even more surprised to find a small gold hoop earring in his ear. "What the?..." he asked. Catullus nodded. "Yup, that's it. Nice little carry form for you. To pull it out again it just do the reverse and imagine it appearing." Dante had practiced a few times until it felt normal, although the earring still felt weird to him even now.  
  
A particularly strong bump in the road knocked Dante's head hard against the rickety bed, throwing off his thoughts . "Damn it Ray!" he muttered aloud and getting up wandered unsteadily through the shifting trailer to where Ray was driving. "What, are you falling asleep at the wheel or something?"  
  
Ray gave him an annoyed look. "It is NOT my fault they haven't paved these roads in a few decades," he said peevishly while his glasses bounced around on his nose. "We should be there soon anyways."  
  
Dante snorted. "Right. Considering we don't even know what we're looking for." According to Ray's research, the Cities of Hunters were all concealed from the outside world so that average humans couldn't see them or accidentally stumble upon them. Unfortunately his research didn't say anything about how all this was done or if there were signs to look for. All they knew was a set of latitude and longitude coordinates that apparently set them dead in the middle of Kansas. "I HATE Kansas," Dante said as he watched the same mind-numbing landscape of grasses sweep by. This sort of scenery could try a guy nuts. He hoped they really did find this place soon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an area of darkness which warped time and space, a devil materialized and gave a bow to the shadow covered throne. "They are nearing the City, my lord," it said. The devil disappeared as quickly as it had come. The figure on the throne let out a deep breath and leaned forward slightly, revealing handsome hands with meticulously kept nails. "We should not make this too easy for him," the hidden voice mused aloud. The figure appeared to turn its head. "Would you care to play with the halfbreed and his pet, My Lady? I do not doubt you could easily dispatch of him, yet I ask if you would only entertain him for a bit."  
  
The figure of a woman stepped out of the darkness. "I would love to play cat and mouse with the Son of Sparda, my dear Occasus." she purred as she raised a razor like finger to her tongue.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
If the country wasn't going to kill Dante, the country music certainly was. There was only so much a guy could take, and Ray apparently had brought every cd he owned. "No, now listen! It's my trailer, so we listen to my music!" Ray said stubbornly. Dante wandered around in the trailer restlessly, seeking an outlet for his pent up energy. Suddenly the trailer came screeching to a halt and he was flung sideways into the wall of the trailer. "Ray!" he yelled grabbing hold of something to stay on his feet.  
  
"Dante, get up here! We may have a problem. Or..."  
  
Dante headed up to the drivers area. "Or what?"  
  
Ray gestured with one hand out the windshield. "Do you think maybe that's part of the City or something?" Dante looked out and saw a strange black vertical rip in the air about twenty feet in front of them, hovering above the road. It seemed to waver slightly like a heat mirage.  
  
"Huh," Dante said. "No clue." He jumped out of the truck. "All the more reason to investigate." Ray yelled a warning about being more cautious, but Dante continued to wander towards it. He was tired of being cooped up all day. Any excitement would be welcome. Quite unexpectedly, as Dante came with ten feet of it, the rip bulged and swirled into a large whirling black vortex. Dante was reminded of the swirling orange sky he had seen on Mallet Island. Out of this darkness leapt four small devils, the stereotypical low class ones that looked like a cross between a dog and a chimp. Behind them, however, materialized a tall woman wearing all black. Her black hair, decorated with black feathers, fell around a humanoid face that had an exotic demonic beauty that was almost elvish. She cocked her head at him and he noticed the deadly, six inch long steel like fingernails that she rubbed together. "You must be Dante...I had not expected you to look quite so much like your father. Pity you must die, I have always liked the pretty boys."  
  
Catullus suddenly landed on Dante's shoulder. "Dante! That's Emena! She's one of The Ten, the ones who served as the right hands to the ruling family! She's a very powerful general."  
  
She gave the dragon a cold, lazy look. "Shoo you little thing. Occasus did mention you were still around, a nusaince as always." Catullus bristled and hissed at her. She smiled slowly, then gave a way of her hand. As one of the lower devils jumped at Dante, he was surprised to hear a shot and see the devil spasm in the air. Turning back to the trailer he saw Ray, who had been momentarily forgotten, standing with his shotgun.  
  
"Dante you've got to stop dragging me into this sort of thing, you know."  
  
Dante ducked under another devil as it came at him. "Give me a break Ray. You're the one who wanted a little excitement in your life. Somebody had to drag you away from those computers."  
  
As one of the devils dodged past Dante towards Ray, Ray reloaded the shotgun and emptied into the devil's chest. "I try to avoid the demons and gunfights when I can. I've heard they're hazardous to your health." Catullus winged in front of another creature and flamed it in the face, blinding it, before attacking with claws and teeth.  
  
Dante whipped Alastor off his back (having brought the whole arsenal with him for the trip) and sliced completely through another one. "Nah, it gets the blood pumping!" As he finished the slice and the comment he looked up just in time to see Emena's deadly hand slashing down towards his face. He jerked back his face and proceeded into a backwards roll, but not quickly enough as he felt strips of fire burn into his cheek. As he rolled back to his feet he swore mentally. Those nails had gone all the way through, he thought as he gingerly poked the inside of the cheek with his tongue. They also stung like shit. He tried to ignore the pain as he felt his healing factor come in.  
  
Emena smiled coyly. "And apparently it also gets the blood spilled." She licked his blood on one of her nails. "There is no blood so sweet as that of royalty." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Even if it is tainted with human." Ray, having taken down the other lesser devils, fired off a shot at her. She almost lazily moved her head and avoid the bullet.  
  
Dante's hackles raised. Her asset was not her strength, but her speed. Going fast enough, those nails of hers didn't need to have a lot of force behind them. "Ray, stay out of this one," he called behind him as he readied Alastor. Ray would be way out of his league in this fight. Dante made hard eye contact for a long second with her, neither making a move, until she lashed out first. Dante whipped around and sliced at her, only to swing through open air and feel the sting of claws across his back. She's playing with me, he realized. If she wanted to she could have seriously wounded me that time. In that moment Dante made a decision and as he saw claws streaking towards him, he Devil Triggered and Alastor met her nails with a clash of crackling purple energy.  
  
Emena's eyes widened and she jumped back, admiring his demonic form. "Ooo, interesting." As she smiled and attacking again, Dante used Alastor's heighted speed powers to dodge her attack and make his own, spinning around her and lashing out at her back with a mix of sword and dark energy. She bared her teeth in pain as it hit her, then surprised him as she managed to force up a barrier and bounced it back at him. He grunted as he was hit by part of his own force, although the demon heighted healing kicked in immediately. Emena gave a nimble flip backwards and gave a mocking curtsy. "Well this certainly has been amusing. We must do this again sometime. However, my little toy, I have other places to be." As she took a step backwards the dark rip appeared again and she disappeared into it.  
  
Dante let go of the Devil Trigger and the demonic powers slid away back into Alastor. Catullus flew up and perched on his shoulder. "Nasty lady, that one. We'll have to watch out for her later on," commented the dragon.   
  
Ray wandered up with the shotgun over his shoulder. He gave Dante a flat look. "Gets the blood pumping my ass." He looked at the dark blood that covered the both of them. "We need to clean up. We can head over to that farmhouse a ways off. It looks pretty abandoned."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A short drive later brought them to the farmhouse which Ray had glanced. "Helllloo?" he called, cupping his hands to his mouth. After a minute of no response and a knock on the door, they went into the old wooden building. Wandering into the kitchen in hopes a sink with running water, Dante were surprised to find  
  
"Lannister?!" Dante gaped. "What the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
The green clad man, feet propped up on the table, wagged a finger at them. "Tsk, such an accusatory tone. I'm just giving you a friendly little helping hand, a pointer in the right direction. After all, you DO want to get to the City of Hunters, don't you?"  
  
Ray stepped forward eagerly to ask about it, but Dante held him back. This Lannister guy was starting to really piss him off with his cryptic talk and random appearances in both strange places and his dreams. "That's our business. And I don't recall having you involved in it. Unless you've been holding something back."  
  
Lannister got to his feet. "My dear little dark blooded friend, whatever gave you that idea? And after all I've done to help you, I'm quite hurt. I think I might just leave. Try using the outhouse by the way, you'll find it's quite an experience." He suddenly winked and fizzled out of room as if he had never been."  
  
Dante growled in the back of his throat. "I do not like that guy. Or is attitude. And I still don't like his clothes."   
  
Ray and Catullus raised an eyebrow at him. "You've run into him before?" Ray asked. Catullus growled, "He smells of demon to me."  
  
Dante flopped into a chair. "Yeah, creepy snot nosed guy. Reminds me too much of the stereotypical mystery character in a bad anime." He sighed. "However...he is usually right and helpful. So I guess we should go investigate the outhouse...joy of joys."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The outhouse was a small, wooden, phone booth shaped building complete with a comical moon carved on the door. "Classy," Catullus commented. "Why are we here again?"  
  
Dante sighed. "There's got to be something here…" He walked around then opened the door. It looked like the average wooden port-a-potty to him, but with no toilet paper. He stepped inside. Nothing. He sighed and pulled the door shut, then opened it………to find himself in a outhouse in the middle of a small clearing in an open field of tall corn, with no farmhouse in sight. He stepped out, blinking, and the door closed behind him. "Weird…" Twenty seconds later, he was only half surprised to see Ray and Catullus stumble out.  
  
Ray blinked as well. "What just happened? After you went in, the door opened and you were gone."  
  
Dante shrugged. "Must have transported us somewhere by shutting the door and opening it again. Although I'd guess we're still in Kansas. And these," he said pointing to a small chain of arrows drawn into the ground which led off and stopped twenty feet later, "must be like our yellow brick road." Catullus rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked forward cautiously to where the arrows ended then as the continued on a few feet, they suddenly felt a strange cool shimmer wash over and around them, distorting everything like water. It abruptly stopped and the three looked up to have all their jaws drop.  
  
Ten feet away, a tall stone wall rose into the air and stretched in a great circle in either direction. A large gate opened before them through which they could see people wandering the streets which stretched out before them. But perhaps most impressive of all were the futuristic metal building that arched and bent with an architecture usually found in art museums, and the flying hovercraft like machines that soared between them.  
  
"Holy shit," said Dante.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, another chapter up! Well, the crew has made it to the City, and now we'll have to see what happens next!  
  
Next chapter: Eye for an Eye 


	14. Intermission 3

Intermission 3  
Another intermission whilst I think of how chapter 12 needs to end…This intermission is a sort of mini fic with no relation to the main story. It reminds me a bit of Vampire D: Bloodlust, if ya saw the movie.  
  
And here's some answers to some questions first:  
  
Fenice Evangelista -- I hadn't thought about using Vergil, but if I think of a way to I will.  
  
I plan to do some sort of overview for Reign of the Five sometime too (partly for the readers sake and partly for my own. ^_^*)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was running. Fleeing, rather. Down shady dank alleyways and across moonlit rooftops. He was fleeing…and he felt he was failing. The hunter followed him still. A glance behind him confirmed this, as a silver haired figure darted along not far behind him. The man, or devil rather, since that was what he was even though the form he wore was that of a human, felt a pang of despair. He knew the relentless hunter following him was half devil himself, the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda. The half breed hunter was both fast and strong, and while the fleeing devil was no weakling, he knew he was outmatched. Yet despite this knowledge he ran on. She was depending on him, as were their hopes and dreams of being together.  
  
The devil landed in an abandoned open courtyard, stumbling slightly on the cobblestone floor as he turned to meet his pursuer. His breath was ragged from exhaustion. From the rooftop jumped the hunter to land not twenty feet away. He brushed off his red coat as he got to his feet and cocked his head to the side. "Well you're not much fun, are you now?" While the hunter's tone was humorous, his silver eyes were hard. "No where to go anymore. You've just run out of luck." The hunter pulled out a dark black handgun and pointed it as the devil's head.  
  
The devil clenched in fists and closed his eyes in fierce desperation. "I won't go like this…we've hoped too long to go like this…" he whispered. "I won't!" he yelled as he lunged forward and shifted from human to humanoid devil form.  
  
The hunter quirked an eyebrow. "Well it looks like you still got some spunk after all." The hunter fired off a few shots, two of which caught the devil painfully. The devil pressed forward though and the hunter pulled out his sword for the close combat. The devil dodged and attacked when it could, but after a few minutes time was thrown forcefully against the nearby wall. "The game ends now," said the hunter as he raised his sword for the killing thrust.  
  
"NO!" a woman's voice cried out suddenly. The hunter jerked in surprise and took a step back as a young black haired woman ran out from an alley and threw herself on top of the wounded devil, who coalesced back into his human form.   
  
The hunter readied his sword. "You shouldn't be here lady. I doubt you know how dangerous this guy is."  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled as she knelt drew the devil into her arms. "I know exactly what he is. And I love him, just as he loves me. I will NOT allow you to kill him!"  
  
"Please…" the devil said weakly, "Please believe us…we just want to live together in peace, away from the disputes of our races…" His eyes shone with a deep desire for the hunter to find the truth in his words.  
  
The hunter did not make a move to kill, but his eyes remained ice cold. "He is still a devil, with his crimes to pay for. Nothing will change that."  
  
As the hunter's grip tightened on the sword, the woman looked up at him with tear filled eyes of accusations. "How can you say that? You of all people! What about your parents!? Didn't their love work? Why should ours be any different?!"  
  
The hunter looked suddenly like he'd been punched in the gut. He lowered the sword slowly, an unrecognizable look on his face. After a silent moment for the three, he turned his back and hung his sword up on his back. "…Good luck…to you both then…" As both devil and woman's looks changed from disbelief to joy, the hunter added, "If I hear anything about this in the future, however, there will be no second chances." With that Dante Sparda walked off into the shadows to leave an unlikely, if happy, couple to plan their future.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's that! I don't write that sort of thing often (serious/romance/whatever), so tell me what you think! I promise to get the next real chapter up soon. 


	15. MidOverview

Overview Time!  
  
This is just a general 'get all the facts together' sort of thing. Reign of the Five seemed to be getting pretty muddled/complex, so I thought I'd type this up before I went any farther.  
  
Chasm -- I think I must be subconsciously clever, for while I didn't plan the intermission that way, I agree it did help a bit. ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Characters:   
  
Dante - don't make me explain who Dante is. ¬_¬  
  
Sarah - associate of Dante's who runs a shelter/clinic for weaker devils or devils who flee the Underworld. The shelter is underground beneath Chicago. She is something of a pacifist, and is also unaware of Dante's heritage.  
  
Ray - long term associate of Dante's. While he can fight, he is more interested in finding information for people, and works as a sort of paranormal researcher. This has made him very knowledgeable with computers as well as giving him a wide range of paranormal contacts he can get information from. He knows about Dante's family history.  
  
Lannister - mysterious guy (devil?) who appears randomly to give Dante helpful hints and to push him in the right direction. No one is sure whether or not to trust him, however, as his personal motives are unknown.  
  
Catullus - a small dragon familiar to Sparda and now to Dante. He was left by Sparda to protect the Staff in the temple in Egypt. He is very knowledgeable about the working of the Underworld. He also has an alcohol problem, though he has a tolerance that belies his size.  
  
Occasus - shadowy figure who has raised a devil army to attack the human world. He gained power after Mundus's power was lessened after Dante's fight with him. Even though he is only a 2nd lieutenant (low ranking commander, yet higher than average devil) he has the backing of many power devils.  
  
Emena - One of the Ten, making her somewhere in the top twenty most powerful ranked devils. She backs Occasus simply for the chance at some amusement.  
  
Other things:  
  
The Five: The current Emperor (Mundus) and his four siblings, one of whom was Sparda. The whereabouts of the other three are unknown. These devils are generally the most powerful in the Underworld.  
  
The Ten: The highest ranking generals of the Underworld. Each of the Five has two handpicked generals, which altogether create The Ten. Each one is usually very devoted to their own member of The Five who picked them though. The whereabouts of most of The Ten remain unknown.  
  
Staff of Power: A mysterious weapon possessed by Sparda and now in Dante's possession. There were five created for each one of The Five, and the Staves can only be used by the Five or the next generation of direct descendants (such as Dante, although Dante's children could not wield it). While it is in Dante's possession, he is not terribly interested in learning its use or power and he thinks it cramps his style. It has the ability to shift form into an earring to make storage and traveling easier.  
  
Cities of Hunters: Three secret cities located across the globe. These cities are home to thousands of professional devil hunters and cater especially to their needs. Basically they're not your average city. Each is protected by various spells and technology to keep away the average passerby as well as to stay hidden from things like airplanes. Devils are also strictly prohibited in the city and their presence is constantly scanned for.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I can't think of anything else to reiterate, hopeful that just refocused things a bit. If anything ever doesn't make sense or needs more explanation, please just tell me.  
  
~~Zelly  
  
Chapter 12 will up…soon….O_O (I might not sleep though) 


	16. Chapter 12: Inside the City

Yay, an actual story update! Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy (yup, that's my excuse! ^_~)  
  
Thanks for all the R&R everyone!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12: Inside the City  
  
Within a small, square, metal room, a dozen TV monitors flickered back and forth as images of people entering a gate came and went. The City had security cameras scanning every person that entered through various gates in order to keep any devils out. Suspicious looking characters were stopped and questioned, although there were very few incidents of actual devils trying to get in. The three men who were on duty were watching the people for anything unusual, were, as usual, were very bored. Until…  
  
"Stop," A woman's voice said.  
  
One of the men gave a jerk and froze the image that was on a current monitor. He blinked at the sight of a silver haired man in red leather and carrying a large sword on his back. He looked like the average guy in this city. The man on duty gazed up at the woman who had ordered the freeze frame. "You see something, Preda?"  
  
Preda, a young woman in her mid-twenties with a shock of dyed purple hair that fell across her face, leaned forward to stare at the image. "I've seen that face…where I have I seen that face?" She chewed on her lip as she tried to remember, then her eyes widened with recognition. She gestured at a computer. "Quick, bring me up the list."  
  
In recent years, hunters of the City had stumbled upon a strange thing. The humans had always had a Most Wanted list for devils, yet they were very surprised that the devils had a Most Wanted list for humans too. The hunters had been unable to receive any information about those on the devil list other than a photo, however. Many were easily recognized, such as world leaders and religious figures like the Pope. A few were still unknown though, although every now and then one would come to light.  
  
Preda's eyes narrowed as ten images came up on the computer including one of a silver haired guy in a red coat. "It's the same guy?" one of the men said in disbelief. "But who is he? No one makes it onto this list within out a reason."  
  
Preda smiled to herself. "I have no idea. But I intend to find out."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante, Ray, and Catullus, meanwhile, had found a place to spend the night. Before entering the city, Dante had stuffed Catullus under his coat (against much protest). While the little dragon might not be a devil, he did stand out. So Dante and Ray had wandered around seeing what the city had to offer. And it was a lot. Since it catered to people from all over the world (as well as a variety of types of hunters) the city was divided into sections for the comfort of each. There was a modern day part of skyscrapers and strange buildings that looked like something from a spaceport, there was a Chinatown area, there was a rustic 1700's looking area with wooden buildings, and so on. Dante and Ray opted for a rustic inn. The beds were creaky and the place was probably a nasty fire hazard, but it also had waitress in full traditional tavern wenching outfits, which Dante fully approved of.  
  
Now, in the depths of night as the sounds of late night drinkers rose up from below, Dante shifted in his sleep, caught in a dream. He dreamed of a red and black twisting landscape, of dark creatures, and of blood that flowed like a river. And he saw bodies piled high with staring face, devil and human alike. And he saw himself sitting on top, grinning with crimson eyes.  
  
Dante woke suddenly in a cold sweat and jerked upright into a sitting position on his bed. He closed his eyes and sucked in a few deep breaths. Damn it. He looked over at Ray who was on a bed next to his, and who still slept soundly. Catullus was apparently passed out on top of the TV again. Dante let out a long breath. Ever since he'd picked up the Staff in that temple, he'd been having these weird dreams…disturbing dreams. He fingered the gold hoop in his ear. Everyone told him the damn thing was important, but so far all it seemed to do was wake him up in night with dreams of killing people. He sighed and laid back down. For some reason he didn't want to tell Ray about the dreams, or Catullus for that matter. He didn't know why…it just seemed…like he should…keep…them…to…himse…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From atop his perch on the TV, Catullus watched Dante's awakening as well as his rapid passing back into sleep. A smile crept up the dragon's face. Nothing stunned that boy for too long apparently. The smiled quickly fell away. Nothing had stunned him for too long yet, but…Catullus stretched suddenly, flaring his wings before settling back into place. The boy was, even if Sparda's son, still only half-breed. He was also apparently unaware of what exactly this meant for him. Catullus let out a breath through his nose. The poor guy would find out soon. Catullus was not looking forward to it. He had actually become quite fond of Sparda's wayward son. The boy reminded him so much of his father, but without the often stuffy genteel attitude the father would sometimes take. Catullus closed his eyes. I really should not being calling him a 'boy' at all, the dragon realized. He really is a man…a man I hope can survive himself in the times to come.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning met with a very weary Dante, a very weary Catullus, and a bright and chipper Ray. "I had a really weird dream last night," Ray commented while looking out the window, thus missing Dante going rigid. "I was at the circus, and the clowns were trying to sell me a elephant, but all I had to bargain with was coat hangers." Dante relaxed. "Yup," the hunter said, "weird dream."  
  
After getting ready, and leaving Catullus in the room, they proceeded downstairs for breakfast. They sat down and discussed their plans. They agreed they needed to contact someone in charge and warn the City about Occasus and the approaching army. Having concluded this, they were surprised to have, while sitting around a small table eating bacon and eggs, a young woman sit down with them. She was dressed in black stretch pants, and a black t-shirt with a gray vest overtop it. Strapped to the outside of one leg was some type of short barreled gun. The most striking characteristic of all were the violet eyes glittered at them under a wave of equally violet hair. "Good morning," she said, "the name's Preda."  
  
Dante and Ray exchanged glances. "Morning to you too, babe. No offense but this's not a public table," Dante said waving a fork at her.  
  
Preda flashed them a smile. "Thanks, I figured as much. That's why I'm here on private business." She settled back her chair and got a look that said she was about to launch into a speech or lecture.   
  
Dante gave her a flat stare, his fork in his mouth. "I don't suppose this can wait then." Dante felt like sighing. He knew these type of people. No matter what you said, they didn't leave until they got to say what they came to say.  
  
Another blinding smile. "Nope," she replied cheerfully. Dante really did sigh. She rolled her eyes. "Please. All I'm really here for is to introduce you all to the city. When you entered yesterday you were noted as newbies here. There are so few people that really come and go that first-timers stand out. I'm here to answer any questions you have and to give you a tour if you want."  
  
Dante shrugged. "I think we can manage on our own." Ray nodded.  
  
Preda looked disappointed. "But this is my job…If I go back now I'll get yelled at," she said with her lip quibbling.  
  
Dante popped some more egg in his mouth. "Sorry, but that's really not our problem." Ray shifted his chair suddenly and spoke in Dante's ear, "Hang on a second. We wanted to talk to someone in charge. Maybe this girl can help out." Dante considered it while Preda watched the low exchange. Dante finished his plate and stood up. "Fine, you get to be guide for a day. But we can drop you at anytime."  
  
Preda clapped. "Great! I'll be waiting outside while you guys gather anything together you want to bring." She stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Dante shook his head. "I hope she's worth this Ray. People should no be that cheery so early in the morning. I'll go get Catullus and--" Dante cut off the thought. Actually, there might be an easier way to stay in touch with the mini dragon. Dante tried to remember how to do the telepathy thing with the familiar.  
  
Hey shorty, you there?  
  
Gah! Demons and shedevils Dante, you gave me a heart attack. Of course I'm here, what do you want? The dragon snorted back.  
  
We're getting a tour of the city from some purple haired chick. You can follow from above if you want.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They'd been walking through the city for about half and hour. Preda was rambling about the City's history and random important buildings. Ray, information junkie that he was, was listening with rapt attention. Dante, being information bored as he was, was decidedly not paying the least attention. Blah blah blah…who cared when the City's courthouse was founded?  
  
"You guys seem used to modern big cities. Where are you guys from?" Preda asked suddenly.  
  
"Chicago," Dante answered.  
  
"Oooo," Preda said. "The windy city. Fun town. Must be a lot there to keep you occupied eh?" Dante shrugged. Preda gave a tight smile. She was having a hellavu time getting information out of this guy. All she knew so far was that his name was Dante and he was from Chicago. She had a work buddy looking up info too and she hoped he was having more luck. Speaking of that, it was about time she contacted him…  
  
"So anyways, over to you left is Kishi's Tavern, where you can buy exotic drinks and--"  
  
Dante broke in and took Ray's arm.. "Excuse us for a second." Dante pulled Ray off to a corner. "This is just wasting time. We need to meet someone in charge, not get dragged through museums and shit." Ray looked disappointed, but he agreed. "Great!" Dante said. "I'll handle this then."  
  
While the two had been having their conversation, Preda meanwhile had called her associate. "Did you find anything about him?" she asked over her communicator. It crackled back a reply: "Not much. His name's Dante, no last name found, and he runs a private devil hunting business in Chicago. He's got a reputation as one of the best hunters out there……There was also a rumor we found that the guy might be a half-breed."  
  
Preda sucked in a breath. "Reeeeaaally…that's interesting. You know what that means." Only high level devils could take on a human form and thus were able to mate with humans. "So he's some bastard nobility who hates his father you think? Damn we know so little for a guy on the wanted list…Damn he's coming back, I'll talk to you later." Preda snapped her communicator shut and turned to meet Dante as he approached. "So?…"  
  
Dante smiled. When in doubt, or in a hurry, he liked the direct approach. "There's an army of devils planning to attack this City, and they are probably very nearby right now. We need to talk to the mayor or whatever the hell you have here."  
  
Preda's eyes almost popped out. That army's approach was classified information that only a few of the cities officials knew! "How do you know about that?" she demanded.  
  
"Because I've seen it," Dante replied. "Now you can either take us to--" Dante stopped as the hair on the back of his neck prickled and a warning went off in the back of his mind.  
  
he heard Catullus call through the mind link. Something's trying to get through the barrier that keeps the devils out of the city!  
  
From the corner of his eye, Dante saw a small purple shape flapping around the rooftop across the street. This quickly went unnoticed, however, as right in front of his view a tornado…bulged…out of the sky and warped a semi translucent thing which Dante assumed must be the barrier. In the streets below, around the hunters, people were looking up and pointing. Preda looked pale. If the barrier broke… Suddenly the tornado seemed to shatter into a hole and was replaced by a familiar looking black vortex, out of which appeared  
  
"Emena," Dante said grimly. The general smiled at him from her new perch.   
  
"You remembered…I'm touched I hold a place in your heart my pet," she cooed.  
  
Dante pulled out Alastor. "Devils don't deserve a place in the hearts of men. They are nothing but leftover street scum."  
  
Emena looked surprised. "Strong words from someone who is half devil himself. But strength is just what I would expect from Sparda's son." This drew a murmur from the surrounding pedestrians. Preda shot Dante a quick look. So the rumor was true. And not just a half devil, but the legendary Dark Knight's son! No wonder he was on the most wanted list!  
  
"Hmph," Dante said with a cocky flick of his head. "What do you want, Emena? I'm tired of chatter." He really was too. All this touring made he crave some action.  
  
Emena gave him a huge smile that gave him the shivers. "Why I simply came to tell you that you are out of time my dear. Now the game truly begins." She raised her arms suddenly, and darkness sprang up and attacked area around the hole in the barrier. As the citizens of the City watched horrorstruck, the major defenses of their city were shattered in seconds. "Now the game truly begins, my pet," she purred before disappearing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: The War Begins 


	17. Chapter 13: The War Begins

An update, gods be praised! *strange people in the background cheer until Zelly looks at them oddly* Where did all these cheering midgets come from? And why do readers think I'm a guy? (definitely rabid fan girl here). And why are skittles so unimaginably tasty?  
  
Beats me. Thanks for all the R&R everybody!!, especially in light of my slow updates.  
  
A picture of the Staff (with my limited drawing ability): http://www.geocities.com/zellyia/scan0002.jpg  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: The War Begins  
  
In general, there was a lot of panic. The people of the City of Hunters watched as their protective shields shattered, stared at their absence in shock, and then proceeded to do the accustomed human activities of shouting and milling around aimlessly like ants. Fortunately most of the city was occupied by professional devil hunters, who as soon as they noticed the shield failure, immediately grabbed up their weapons and prepared for any unexpected (and rather expected) battle.   
  
The current situation, about an hour after the shield shattered, had hunters positioned on the walls surrounding the city…and facing the mind numbing sight of a devil army that spread outward from the city like a black and seething cancer. Even the more veteran hunters blanched when they looked upon the size of the evil before them. Yet the devil army made little move to attack. Minutes ticked away tensely as the evil soldiers milled out of reach, occasionally launching small attempts against the walls, but generally just milling…as if waiting.  
  
As soon as the shield collapsed, Dante and Rob hadn't even taken a step, however, before Preda spun on them. "You! I don't know what just happened, but you're involved somehow in all this. You're coming with me." They followed her through the winding city streets of anxious people until they came to a wide building of gray stone that Dante vaguely recalled Preda calling the Judgment Hall. She pushed through the twin oaken doors that led into a large and sophisticated foyer that had a dual staircase leading up.   
  
The lavishness of the décor was lost, however, as it was overrun by the shouting and running of people. "Get the generator!" "Where's the damned man when--" "I need a copy of--" "Move all guards to the west--" "The gates are overflowing with people trying--" Dante was reminded of stock brokers. Preda pulled Dante and Rob off into a little side room. "You stay here. Don't move and don't touch anything." With this said she closed the door.  
  
Now, the hour after the shield event, Dante and Rob were still waiting in the same small office. Dante had been playing with one of the those little things where the row of five balls smack each other and move only the balls at the end, although now he was getting very very bored. Which is always dangerous. Dante stood up and started to walk out the door. Rob, who had been dozing, jerked awake. "Huh? Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Dante shrugged. "I'm not sitting around in this hole while there's stuff going on." He smiled. "I want a piece of the action too. That Occasus guy owes me. Emena too." He walked out the door and Ray followed with a sigh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the middle of nowhere, quite a few hundred miles from the City, Lannister leaned against a tree, staring intently at a small silvery orb that hovered in front of him. In its mirror-like depths ran a scene of a great black army surrounding a strange walled city. He pursed his lips in thought. He shrugged to himself, speaking aloud. "Things are coming to a head. This hand is about to play. The next move will be his, whether he knows it or not. The real question is, whom will his move benefit? I suspect there is much Catullus has not told him…" Lannister fell silent and returned his gaze to the events unfolding in the orb.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the office things had apparently calmed down. Dante headed over to a secretary who was busy answering half a dozen phones and putting most of them on hold. She took a deep breath, glanced up at them, then proceeded to completely ignore them. Dante's eyebrow twitched. "'Cuse me," he said disconnecting her current phone call. "We need to find Preda. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."   
  
The secretary glared at him. "She's in a private meeting with the board. Now I suggest you leave before I call security," she snapped and continued on to another phone. Dante shrugged and put up his hands defensively before he turned and walked away. Walked away deeper into the building of course. The secretary, absorbed in the onslaught of calls, didn't even notice. Ray shot looks between the two, then scurried after Dante. "Aw man," he muttered. "We're going to be in such deep shit." He raised his voice a bit, "Hey Dante, how do you know where we're going?"  
  
Dante grinned back at him. "I don't. But trust me, these bigwig places are all alike. It's the room with the big flashy doors." And indeed, true to his prophecy, at the end of a large hallway they came to two large gilded doors. Next to them a plate on the wall read 'Alpha Room'. Dante placed his ear to the door and listened intently. He could hear angry muted voices through the thick doors. "Bingo," he said. He pushed on the doors. They didn't budge. A harder push also gained nothing. He put all his weight (as well as a little devil born strength) into the door and it burst open. Inside the room, a man on a podium was paused in mid-speech. In a semicircle around the room sat a number of men and women, including Preda. A man stood up.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The others in the room glare. "I don't know who you are, but this --" Preda jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "I told you to stay in the room." Before Dante could respond, she spun around and addressed the rest of the chamber. "This is who I was telling you about, Dante, Sparda's son." Ray coughed. "And Ray Stevens, his associate."  
  
The man who had stood up now took a step backwards. "Preda have you lost your mind to bring that half-breed here? How can we trust him? You know he's dangerous!" Dante gave him a dangerous smile. He wasn't going to disagree with that. A woman stood up. "Enough of this. We agreed the son of the Legendary Knight would be a welcome ally. We do not have time for squabbling. We must make a plan of action." She gestured to Dante and Ray. "You may sit down and listen if you choose. Unless you have something to contribute."  
  
Dante held up three Fingers, ticking them off. "One: the devil army is led by a second lieutenant called Occasus; Two: He has the aid of high level devils; and Three: he wants to control the world." Dante shrugged. "Not much more than you already know." Dante wasn't about to tell them about the Staff and Catullus.   
  
Dante shrugged and sat down. Hopefully these old farts knew what they were doing. They reminded him too much of the generals who would command armies while never actually joining the field themselves. The people began to discuss the situation's issues: apparently there was already some minor sporadic fighting on the walls, there was nothing to worry about since they had hundreds of the best hunters to fight, the City's gates were backed up as others fled, the devil army's numbers were becoming uncountable, and so on and so on. Suddenly in the middle of it, Dante got a mental call from Catullus.  
  
*Dante, I'm in the right alley outside. We need to talk, and now.* Dante got up. "I'm going to get some air," he said and walked out before anyone could respond. He quickly headed out the building (past a surprised looking secretary) and into the alley. He nearly blasted Catullus with his handguns as the dragon swept down unexpectedly to land beside him. "So what's up?" Dante asked.  
  
Catullus settled into comfortable position and laid back his wings. "I could use a drink. But more importantly, you should know this fight is useless." At Dante's frown, he continued. "The humans are cocky because of the number of hunters assembled, and they are an impressive force. However, this is only a part of the devil army." Dante nodded, remembering the vision Lannister had shown him when they first met. The army in it had seemed much larger. "The hunters can inflict a large amount of damage…but in the end they will be overrun. They only way to overcome such numbers is for you to use the Staff." Dante blinked and instinctively fingered his recently acquired earring. "The Staff's true power is in its ability to dest--" Catullus was cut off as the ground rumbled ominously and an explosion rocked the area.   
  
"What the hell?" Dante said managing to stay on his feet. He ran off towards the direction of the chaos. Catullus shook himself. "Dante, no! I have to tell you…" The miniature dragon trailed off helplessly then flew after him muttering a string of curses.  
  
Dante meanwhile had arrived at a section of the wall of the City to find it in shambles and covered with giant plantlike vines that whipped around and smashed anything they came into contact with. The vines suddenly pulled a huge flower into view. A huge flower that opened its petals to reveal a round mouth with rows of rotating teeth. The thing screamed like a dying animal and grabbed the waist of a nearby hunter who was attempting to hack away a vine. Dante leapt and hacked through the vine just before the other hunter was thrown into its gaping maw. Dodging another vine while the head screamed in anger, he pulled on the gauntlets of Ifrit, glad he had stuffed them into his coat before leaving the inn. He went at the giant plant with a fiery fury of kicks and blows, streaks of flame hissing through the air behind him. A vine came at his back…and was seared away by a blue beam. Startled he looked over to see a hunter wink at him and continue firing at the plant with some sort of laser gun. Dante wasn't use to battling with others, but looking around he realized about ten hunters total were fighting the thing. The plant was still resisting, but it's movements were slowing and its screams were more of pain and desperation. Right as Dante started to relax a pack of devil wolves leapt through the hole in wall created by the plant. Shit, there were about twenty of them! He didn't have time to get his guard up before one pinned him to the ground and bit hard into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and blew into it with Ebony and Ivory so much that the wolf was blown into the air by the wave of bullets. As two more ran towards him, he devil triggered and felt the fires of hell burn into his veins. Devil triggering with Ifrit was different than with Alastor. Where Alastor was like being on speed while having ice water poured in his veins, Ifrit was just a rush of uncontrollable heat. He shot off fireballs at the two wolves and had the satisfaction of seeing them both burst into flame.   
  
Unfortunately, he had also forgotten about the other hunters again. In his devil state, he suddenly found himself being attacked as an enemy. He dodged a hunter's sword and quickly dropped the devil power. It looked like he was going to have to fight without devil triggering, annoying as it was. He continued to blow holes into wolves with his handguns, wishing he hadn't left his shotgun with Ray. At that moment a familiar 'bang' sounded and Dante saw Ray and Preda both fighting as well. Once again, however, just as the battle seemed to be going well, another wave of devils broke in to renew the assault. Dante shook off exhaustion. Everyone had been fighting for a good half an hour now, and even with his stamina he was tired.  
  
*Dante!* Catullus called suddenly. *You've got to use the Staff! Pull it out and command it!*  
  
*What? How do I--* Dante grimaced as he hacked into a msira. He didn't have for communication. Hoping whatever was suppose to happen would, he held out his hand and summoned the Staff like Catullus had taught him. His earring disappeared and he found himself holding the Staff. He used it like a quarterstaff for a moment on enemies to clear himself of room.  
  
He had no idea what to do what to do with the thing. Maybe it was like devil triggering where he reached inside it and released the power…Dante tried to scream as power rolled into him and attempted to pull him inside out. A distant part of his mind noticed that five red and glowing concentric circles and symbols and come to life around him, not unlike what happened when he Air Hiked. He felt himself to fall to his knees as bone ripped out of his forearms like dual daggers up his arms, and his shoulder blades twisted as ripped into two black webbed wings. Dante had a death grip on the Staff. The pain was unbearable, unstoppable, and the distant part of mind realized he had felt it before. Right after he had gotten the Staff in the temple underground, he had experienced the same thing. Except now it wouldn't go away. As Dante felt the power coming up through him was beginning to run out of control, he knew he had to release it somewhere.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ray had been fighting every way he knew how in order to stay alive. He was congratulating himself on surviving so long when he saw Dante out of the corner of his eye. "Christ almighty," he whispered as he stared. His friend, now in possession of what Ray assumed was Sparda's Staff of Power, was also in possession of a pair of wicked black wings that had torn through his coat and a pair of deadly looking scythe-like blades curving from his wrists. His head turned in Ray's direction and Ray's breath caught as he looked into crimson eyes that bore no recognition. Dante staggered to his feet suddenly and raised the Staff above his head. The spikes inside the head of the Staff glowed radiantly purple and a mass of bright purple energy gathered in the head area. Dante lowered the energized Staff to his side, then grasping it with both hands, faced the hole in the wall and swept in in a line across his body.  
  
Ray cried out and shielded his eyes as a shockwave of power dozens of feet wide tore out and ripped through the devil army outside as if it were nothing. The wave cut a visible trail through the army as hundreds of devil were disintegrated in one blow. As the shockwave tapered off Ray glanced back just inside to see Dante, now without wings, arm blades, or Staff, collapse to ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Um, I don't know the title yet, but you know it's going to be damn good! ^_~ 


	18. Chapter 14: True Forms

I just want to say that I think fanfiction.net is a great idea. It's nice that there's a place for people to write and post all their ideas. Not only do I get to write what I enjoy, but I get to read all the different ideas of other people too. ::applauds all the administration or whoever is responsible::  
  
Crystalda: I'm impossible to insult, so no worries. (and the rabid fangirl would be me, btw, hehe) ::Zelly tackles Dante:: ^_~  
  
Jack the Ripper: All your questions will be answered in this chapter or the next. (In the actual game story I think Dante requires an artifact to transform, but in this fic…well you'll see.) ^__^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: True Forms   
  
"So…is he going to be okay?" Ray asked.  
  
He and Preda stood inside a small makeshift hospital room where Dante lay on a bed. Many such makeshift rooms had been forced to be made in order to accommodate the large numbers of injured hunters from the last attack made by the devil army. Preda nodded her head and looked over at the sleeping Dante.  
  
"The doctor said he is just mentally and physically exhausted. He'll probably sleep like this for awhile to recover." Preda trailed off and avoided Ray's eyes.   
  
"So you didn't tell the doctor what happened…" Ray ventured. Preda shook her head and shuddered as she gave the sleeping hunter another glance. She remembered how he had looked, standing on that pile of rubble, holding that Staff. He had been so foreign and terrifying.  
  
Ray broke into her thoughts, "Well I'm sure you've got a lot of things to take care of Preda. The city is still trying to recover from the last assault." Ray plopped down in the room's only chair. "I'll stay with him in case he wakes up. Call me if you need an extra set of hands for anything though." Preda shook herself. She did actually have quite a few duties she needed to attend to.   
  
She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. And you call me if you need anything." Preda closed the door behind her as she left and Ray heard her footsteps trail off down the hall. He sighed and closed his eyes. All this was…well…a little more than he'd bargained for. He'd come to City to help Dante yes, and because it was the right thing to do, blah blah blah, but also because of the horde of knowledge to found in the City. Here he had planned to delve into little known facts and to expand his ring of contacts, etc. Instead he found himself fighting for his life and battling devils in the streets. While he was handy with a shotgun (thanks to his nutsy grandfather who believed that 'real men' know how to shoot) he really wasn't the gung-ho fighter type. And when next to Dante, a known pro hunter, he felt down right…out of place and a little worthless. He just couldn't wait for this to be over so he could go back to his life…  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open and his heart leapt into his throat at the sudden fluttering noise in the room. He relaxed visibly as he saw Catullus settle down on one of Dante's bedposts. He did not relax completely though, having had long suspected the little dragon had been holding something back, and now… "So what happened back there?" Ray demanded. "For someone who is suppose to be guarding this guy you're doing a hell of a job."  
  
The dragon gave him a withering glare. "I was actually trying to explain to the headstrong idiot when he decided to run off and fight. And…without the Staff back there, both you and he would probably be dead."   
  
Ray waited for more, but Catullus was silent. Ray pressed onward. All the recent adrenaline was making him bold. "Well he looks near dead to me. Damn it Catullus, I saw what happened back there! That was NOT Dante, that was--" Ray snapped off, unsure of what he had been about to say….a monster.  
  
Catullus sighed and Ray noticed for the first time how tired the dragon looked, almost as beat as Ray felt. "Alright," the little dragon said softly, "Alright. This is what I was trying to tell Dante. The Staff is a weapon which was created for the purpose of destroying mass numbers of enemies. Such destructive power requires it to draw upon highly concentrated devil power, thus very potently evil power. The reason for Dante's transformation that you saw was due to the Staff's need for someone of devil blood to react with and control that dark power."  
  
"Wait a sec," Ray interrupted. "I've seen Dante…whatever he calls it, devil trigger, before and even in those devil forms he's always still seemed to be in control and be himself. He also looks like a devil in those forms, whereas this time…"  
  
Catullus nodded an looked down at the resting Dante. "Dante attempted to harness the Staff's power as a human, which quite simply, he is really not. Had he been, he would have died on the spot. The Staff differs from artifacts like Alastor and Ifrit in that it does not use its devil power to strengthen the wielder's devil power and level. Rather, the Staff draws out the power of the wielder to form the destructive power you saw. When Dante used the Staff, it tried to pull out all the devil power it could. As he is now, his power is only so great. The Staff sought to pull out a deeper power and thus involuntarily forced Dante to assume his more devil like true form."  
  
Ray's stomach sank slowly. He didn't like the sound of this. "Wha…"  
  
"High level devils like Sparda," the dragon continued, "were able to take a human form. Dante, as a halfbreed, has three forms: as a human, which he was raised in and lives in; as a devil, which I don't think can be accomplished except maybe in the Underworld; and as a halfbreed, which is his true form that you saw."  
  
Catullus fell silent again, and this time Ray didn't feel like pressing for any more info. After a moment of heavy silence, an unexpected voice said, "Nice bed time story, Shorty." Ray jumped and exclaimed, "Dante!" as he saw the hunter's eyes were open.   
  
Dante grinned wryly. "What, you think I was going to sleep all day?"  
  
Catullus blinked at him. "You were awake the whole time?" He had a faster recovery rate than Catullus had thought.  
  
"Yeah," Dante said stretching and cracking his neck. "And apparently we need to have a talk."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, Dante stood shirtless in front of a mirror in a small bathroom. According to Catullus, he could only use and control the Staff while in his…other form. Goose bumps ran briefly over his skin. He knew if he got angry enough in the Underworld he could take that form he had used to fly when he had fought Mundus in the sky. But this…he had never known about. Catullus said he and Vergil had probably been born in half-breed form but that his mother or Sparda had arranged it so these forms were suppressed, probably so that the boys could live a normal life.  
  
He took a deep breath. Gotta learn to control the Staff, gotta learn to control himself, so here he was, trying to voluntarily slip in and out of that form. At least he didn't need some damn sword or gloves to do it. He concentrated briefly, remembering the feel of it, like devil triggering but more…natural…somehow. He broke his concentration as he felt his skin shift strangely and he glanced down just in time to see the edges of his arm blades slip back into his skin, leaving a thin bloody line up his forearm that quickly healed over. Well this was going to be interesting if nothing else. "Come on," he muttered to himself. "You've done weirder things than this." He concentrated again, and this time he ignored the sensations. The sensations of having razor sharp bone slice outward from his arms, and the stranger (and not terribly pleasant) sensation of having his shoulder blades extend through his back and grow into leathery wings. He held his concentration through the seconds that seemed like hours, then let out the deep breath and opened his eyes. He took an involuntary step backwards from the mirror, having never actually seen himself in this form before. Wings, arm blades, and eyes with red irises. A smile crept over his face. "Hell," he said, "I make this look good." Now all he had to do was try and manage the Staff.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emena paced in a expansive and devil designed tent (meaning the décor included the usual skulls, spikes, walls of flesh, ect.). "I don't like it," she said sourly, rubbing her long nails together in irritation. "You saw what he was capable of. What if things don't go according to your plan. I was there when we underestimated Sparda, and our kind is still paying for that mistake."  
  
The ever shadowed Occasus gave a languid sigh from his throne like chair. "I ask for your patience dear lady. Things are still going according to plan. However, if you feel the need to please feel free to go…appraise the boy's abilities. I doubt he has come as far as you think."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante was having trouble with the Staff. Preda had secured the four of them an out of the way area where they wouldn't be bothered and where Dante could take his half form without getting a lot of attention. It was an abandoned warehouse littered with random crates and old construction equipment scattered on the sawdust floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Dante said for the sixth time as he dropped the Staff, feeling its power go wildly out of hand. As the buildup of crackling power dwindled away, Dante leaned against a crate and attempted not to sit on his wings. Good thing he had experience with wings from using Air Raid with Alastor. He shook his head to clear his blurry vision and massaged his temples. "This thing is really starting to piss me off. I can barely even begin to tap it before it starts to go nuts. Control isn't even a damn option."  
  
Preda, watching from nearby, suddenly got a call from her cell phone. "Hello…what?………What?! It's the same bitch?……Damn it no, hold off on that order. I don't think it's them she's after. I'll get there in a minute." Preda hung up and turned to Dante. "We've got problems. Apparently your little she-devil friend, the one who shattered the City's barrier, is hanging out on top of the Collateral Building."  
  
Dante sat upright. "Emena? She's in the city?"  
  
Preda snorted. "Is that her name? Yeah, she seemed to have materialized and just be standing there. Security guards attacked her and she deflected the attacks but hadn't attacked directly yet. She appears to be waiting." Preda cocked her head at Dante, purple hair falling off to the side.  
  
Dante nodded. "Yeah, she's probably her to see me. Devil generally suck at making appointments. Let's go give her a visit." Dante reversed his form back to 100% human, as the arm blades and wings slide back into place under his skin and he felt the redness at the edges of his vision slip away. He held up the Staff and returned it to its earring form. Ray tossed him Alastor and after he slipped it on.   
  
"OH! I almost forgot," Preda added. "I need someone to come explain what happened yesterday. The board is still unsure of why one of the fields around the City is still on smoldering." Dante looked at Ray, who frantically shook his head. "I don't do well in the spotlight like that," Ray said. Dante looked at Catullus, who blinked. "What?" the little dragon said. "You think a bunch of devil hating windbags are going to listen to me?" Dante rolled his eyes. "Well somebody has to go with Preda since she doesn't know all the details." After a moment of negative silence, Catullus growled, "Fine, I'll go. But I better have a nice mini bar laid out at the hotel when I get back!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of minutes later, Dante was going up an elevator. A very long elevator. The Collateral building Emena was on was the tallest building in the city, about eighty-five stories. Ray had taken a post on a nearby building where he could watch and fire a few shotgun rounds if needed. The elevator dinged at the top level and Dante got off and walked up a flight of stairs to the roof where the security guys said she was waiting. As he opened the door and stepped out onto the windy concrete roof, Emena turned to face him from her position about twenty feet away. At this elevation the wind gusts were quite nasty, and Dante took off his long leather jacket and tossed it inside so it wouldn't blow in his way.  
  
Dante was in a pissed off mood due to his failures with the Staff, so he declined any opening comments and instead just unloaded Ebony and Ivory at her. She looked surprised for a moment, then amused as she rapidly deflected the bullets with her nails. "My my, aren't we the bad boy today," she teased after he stopped. "Having trouble with the Staff?" Dante froze for a second and she nodded satisfied. "I thought as much." There was a tightening around her eyes suddenly and a hardness to her features that made her seem older and much less friendly. "I don't care what he says about his plans," she said, seemingly talking to herself. "He doesn't know the dangers of what he's playing with. But I do well know, and therefore," she said smiling, "I can't allow you to live. Occasus will just have to adjust his plans."   
  
Before Dante could react she came at his face quickly, deadly nails outstretched. Time seemed to slow as Dante leaned back and dropped his head, watching those nails sweep through the air less than an inch away from his face. He hit the ground, suddenly in real time, and did a backwards roll to his feet to her other hand bury itself into the ground where he had just been. He yanked out Alastor and managed to block the next attack, while tiny blue sparks flew from the nail meeting metal. With his face inches away from hers, Dane smiled. "Speed for speed," he said and devil triggered. His burst of strength surprised her and allowed him to shove her backwards and attack while she was off guard. Despite the speed boost he gained from Alastor, he still was not as fast, and as he missed slicing her he felt nails tear into him all the way down his chest.  
  
And so the battle went. Dante realized that she hadn't fought him for real last time they met, and that she earned the title of being in The Ten. Dante managed to strike a blow or two, yet for each he made he received three or four in return. Soon he has bruised, beaten, and low on energy. Ray wasn't any help either, as Emena was easily able to avoid his shots. Unable to maintain the form, Dante lost Alastor's trigger and returned to his regular body. Panting heavily, he wondered about his options. The Staff was out of the question. He'd probably just blow up the building by accident. Emena attacked again, and again Dante blocked to slow and felt nails rip through his side. Damn but he had a lot of blood loss.  
  
"Hmp," Emena said. "Perhaps you are not quite the threat I thought you do be. But I will not stop now that I have begun." She cocked her head and blew him a kiss. "Farewell, son of Sparda," she called and swung at him. Dante managed to dodge by pure luck, but then realized he had not been paying attention to his surroundings. Emena had been pressing him closer and closer to the edge of the building, and now as he lost his balance while dodging, he found himself going over the edge.  
  
He fell like a stone, hearing the wind roar past him. Shit shit shit, he thought. Gotta trigger some wings…Dante tried to muster the energy to transform with Alastor, but it was no use, he was too worn out. The same was true when he tried to trigger to his halfbreed form. Crap, the thought as he watched the ground grow closer. I really need some help here…need some help…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blocks away, outside the conference room where Preda was discussing the situation with the board of directors, Catullus snapped his head up as he felt something within himself trigger. Dante needed him, and now. The tiny dragon broke out a nearby window and flew desperately down the street, need pulling him onwards to the figure he saw falling from above.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ray watched in helpless horror as the semi-conscious Dante fell from the top of the enormous building. "NO!" he cried out as Dante tumbled through the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes Ray suddenly noticed the little figure of Catullus tearing towards Dante. Except that as Catullus got closer, Ray noticed he was getting not so little anymore.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante was just getting use to the sensation of falling and having the ground be right upon him when he suddenly smacked into something large and purple. "Nhah…?" he said weakly and managed to get into a sitting position while holding onto a scale the size of his fist. "…Catullus?" A huge familiar purple head at the end of a long serpentine neck turned around and winked at him as powerful wings on either side of Dante kept them soaring through the city. "What…is going…on?" Dante managed to get out before he collapsed on the dragon's back from exhaustion. Dante's last thought before complete darkness was, "I must be getting soft to pass out this much in two days."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well Dante and Catullus have both shown their true forms now. What awaits in the next chapter? ^__^ (think there are only going to be about 2 or 3 left)  
  
Next Chapter: Disarray and Disaster 


	19. Intermission 4

Well this is the last intermission. (Actually I like the idea for this one a lot so I might make a full story of it later on).  
  
NOTICE: I am going to the beach for a full week in a day or two, so don't expect any real updates for at least two weeks. Sorry guys but I'm graduating HS so I need to celebrate some fun in the sun! ^__^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intermission 4: Devil's Food Cake  
  
Today Devil's Food Cake is simply thought by most to be a delicious confectionary treat, devoured by young children and stressed out women. However, beyond this seemingly innocent veil of sweetness lies a dreadful secret and a long hidden cult, that of……  
  
THE DEVIL'S FOOD CAKE! *dramatic music clash*  
  
[http://www.schwartz.co.uk/images/schwartz/DevilsFoodCakeDOW_GIF.gif]  
  
That's right. The true sinister nature of the cake is only known to a small clandestine group who practice their vile religion high in the mountain of Tibet. And this small group is unknowingly about to receive an expected visit from an unwanted guest…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What…the hell is THIS?" Dante said, perched on a rocky ledge staring into an earthy cavern below. Below, candles lit the area and a circle of black robed men circled around an golden altar and chanted blasphemies at what appeared to be a large scrumptious wedge of chocolate cake. Dante shook his head. "I mean, I always knew Martha Stuart was evil, but this…What the hell?"  
  
Thus Dante was actually none to surprised to see that when the leader of the circle pulled back his hood he revealed his identity as…Martha Stuart herself. Dante pulled out his cell phone and called a number. "Trish," he hissed into it, "What was the mission again? Cause all I found was Martha Stuart leading a chocolate worship. I better still be getting paid for this."   
  
"That actually IS the mission," Trish replied back from her comfy nest at Devil Never Cry, where unbeknownst to Dante she was redecorated everything with lickable wallpaper and pink curtains. Goodness knows the poor girl had to survive somehow. "I know it sounds nuts but apparently that cake is evil, and I mean evil evil. So you go take care of it," she said fondly while she added a fluffy pink toilet cover, "and I'll hold down the fort here." *click*  
  
"Goddamnit," Dante muttered. "This just takes the fucking cake. Gah, I hate puns." He was about to charge down and split Martha from tip to toe when a dark and rumbling voice echoed out into the cavern…  
  
…from the cake.  
  
"BEHOLD DEVOTED ONES, YOUR TIME IS NEAR NIGH, WHEN I SHALL REIGN UPON THE HUMAN REALM…" the robed worshippers quaked and quivered and blabbered nonsensical religious praise until the voice irritated said, "SHUT UP ALREADY. WE HAVE LARGE SCALE COMPANIES TO TAKE OVER AND MULTITUDES TO GREEDILY FEED. IT IS TIME……TO MOVE TO STAGE TWOOOOOOOO!"   
  
With this pronouncement the worshippers all cheered and scurried off to other parts of the cavern. "Ah," Dante said. "The cake can talk. Evilly no less." Seeing no one around, he slithered down from his perch and walked up to cake. "Hello," he said and poked it, then shook his hand furiously as some of the icing came off. "Ugh, cake guts."  
  
"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME? TREMBLE MORTAL CREATURE, LIKE THE FLESHY BLOB OF GELATONOUS GOO THAT YOU ARE!" Dante just grimaced. Fleshy blob of goo?  
  
"Listen Cake-boy," Dante said poking it again and wondering if he should lick the icing off his fingers. He tried some and nodded appreciatively. "Not bad frosting. But seriously now, I'm going to have to hack you up and stuff so you won't take over the world…or whatever demon cakes do." Dante was about to cheerfully slice the cake (and was secretly thinking of eating a piece) when the cake began to glow an evil red color.  
  
"YOU DARE MOCK ME?" the cake roared. "COME FORTH DARK VELVET!" The red glow of the cake hardened and Dante blinked at the very large red velvet cake that towered beside him. It also appeared very threatening, at least in so much as a cake can, and this would be to say it was not at all. BUT, nevertheless, the large red velvet cake…quivered…at Dante in arrogance.  
  
Dante took a step backwards. Damn! This way more than he'd bargained for. There was only one force that could take on such a deliciously large evil. "Zelly!" Dante called into his cell, "Get down here now! There's free food!" Mere seconds later, a motorcycle burst into the cavern, driven by a beautiful, multi-talented, adored, and not to mention modest girl [hey I'm the author right? We get our perks ^_~]. Whipping off her sunglass she sauntered over to Dante and proceeded to glomp him like any true rabid fan girl.  
  
"No!" Dante said, attempting to pry her off. "Just eat the damn cake!" Zelly was instantly distracted by the ten foot tall cake.  
  
"Sugggggggar!" she babbled and proceeded to devour the entire thing in minutes. "Yum," she pronounced satisfied.  
  
"WHAT MADNESS IS THIS?" the devil's food cake said in horror. "BUT YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME…I SHALL RETURN!" it wailed as it slid into another dimension where evil intelligent cakes were actually given the respect they deserved.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What can I say, I like cake. ^.^; I don't usually write things like that, though I do enjoy it. And being in my own stories. 


	20. Chapter 15: Disarray and Disaster part 1

*GASP* An update?! Lo and behold 'tis true! I swear I'm going to finish this fic.  
  
As for expanding it or writing a sequel, I don't want the story line to become plotless ramblings just to keep it going (believe me, it could give the chance ^.^*). I do have another DMC fic idea I want to write sometime, and which might correlate to this…but no promises. My next big project after this is a FF7 fic. Maybe I'll start two fics at once again…  
  
Oh, and btw…THANK YOU FOR READING! *gives everyone a skittle* ^__^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: Disarray and Disaster  
  
Inside his grotesquely lavish tent, Occaus fumed silently from his shadow wrought throne. His eyes narrowed in extreme displeasure as a dark shimmer in the air materialized into the alluring and aloof looking Emena.   
  
"My lady Emena," Occasus said coldly with a tight smile. Emena watched his two manicured hands twine together with an unnerving calm anger. "I was wondering if you would like to explain your behavior a few moments ago concerning Dante Sparda."  
  
Emena held back an admiring smile. Occasus was always the gentleman, even when furious. It was one of the things she liked about him. She shrugged lazily in response. "I got tired of playing with him. Even the best toys do tend to break over time you know." She reclined gracefully onto a red leather couch and cocked her head half-mockingly.  
  
Occasus's expression did not change. "I thought," he said with gentleness that belied his obvious displeasure, "dear lady, that I had expressed my wishes for him to remain intact. Now, thanks to your willful disobedience and stubborn arrogance, Dante almost was lost and Catullus has also awakened."  
  
Emena's eyes flashed and she rose from the couch bristling with indignant anger. "Disobedience!?! Remember that you are talking to one of the Ten, you trash. I am here at my pleasure, not as anyone's lapdog."  
  
Emena did not get the reaction she expected. She knew exactly how powerful and ranked she was and was therefore used to having most of the Underworld scraping at her feet. She was startled then, to have the usually subservient Occasus give her his own lazy smile and get to his feet. "I'm afraid, my dear, dear, dear Emena, that it is rather time instead for you to learn YOUR place. You see, if there's one thing I can't stand…it's insubordination." Before Emena could even snap a reply, Occasus's ear flickered gold before a Staff, similar to Dante's, appeared in his hand. Emena went rigid with shock. Occasus still smiled. "And I'm afraid, you see, that your insubordination had made you no more than……a liability."  
  
Shock was still registering on her face when her body flared into ash in a single silent burst. With a flick of his wrist, Occasus's staff vanished and an earring glinted once again. He walked across the room and prodded the ash pile with his toe. "Captain!" he called aloud suddenly. A moment later a Blood Goat dressed in full armor appeared and bowed. "Clean up this trash," Occasus said gesturing, "then prepare the troops. We have a city to destroy."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante woke up groggily and sat up in bed with the conviction that it was just another average day and he had just another average hangover. "Mmph," he said to himself as he climbed out of bed and wandered, eyes half closed, over to where the bathroom was…or rather should have been. He stared uncomprehendingly at the blank white wall for a few seconds while his brain tried to kick on. As the thought "where the hell am I?" floated up, memories of yesterday crashed back down. "Hell," he muttered, recalling being thrashed by Emena. Next time he'd remember not to take it easy just because she was a woman. He'd been slow to shoot the first time he met Trish and ended up impaled.  
  
But that was then and this was now, he thought with a shake of his head. He wasn't in peak shape, but apparently all his wounds were healed. After pulling his clothes on, he stepped outside into a busy main lobby of an unfamiliar building. He raised an eyebrow at the milling throng of people rushing about, then he snagged a girl from the crowd. "Hey babe, where can I find Preda?" The girl blinked at the word 'babe', but before Dante could ask again a voice called out, "Dante!" He turned to see Preda coming across the lobby through the crowd.  
  
"Hey I'm impressed, you do heal fast," she said. You were in bad shape an hour ago when Catullus brought you back.."  
  
Catullus…Dante had been wondering about that. Last thing he remembered, the dragon had been about twenty feet long.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know this is incredibly short and I cut off abruptly, but I was determined to post something and this was as far as I got…More to come soon…except now I'm going out of town for 10 days…. 


	21. Chapter 15: Disarray and Disaster part 2

Gah…I've been scribbling on napkins and such wherever I go to get this chapter done, but I'm so distracted ^_^* Some people have also spotted my new obsession with NeonDragon's oekaki board (very addictive drawing fun).  
  
If I'm ever on AIM (zellychan), PLEASE yell at me to write something. I need a good yelling at.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15 (cont.): Disarray and Disaster Part II  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a very rare known fact that the governor of Kansas was actually a ex devil hunter. Thus, when a strange report reached his desk about the sudden appearance of an unknown city in the middle of his state and an army of hellish creatures rampaging in the fields of Kansas, he was not as perturbed as he might have been. After a long silence, he stunned his aide by shredding the report and telling him to pull all observation off the area but to allow no civilians to pass through the area either. Of course, as soon as the aide had left, he called his contact in the City of Hunters and told him that government involvement would not be a problem and that he hoped everything went well.  
  
Worry less about what the government hides from you and more about what people hide from the government.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante wandered down to where Preda had said Catullus was located. The dragon did not prove hard to find. "Dante!" the not quite so tiny dragon bellowed happily. Ray, sitting on a crate nearby, covered his ears and winced. Catullus shot him a sheepish look. "Sorry, voice emodulation . I forget what a difference the size change makes."  
  
"I'd say it makes a damn big difference," Dante remarked, patting a hand sized scale. "Don't tell me you hit dragon puberty or something…"  
  
"Actually," Ray said grinning, "this is, as usual, your fault. Cat and I were discussing the mechanics of it."  
  
"Say what?" Dante asked. He leaned back to rest on a crate. Everybody seemed to blame everything on him nowadays. Cities blown up, Egyptian earthquakes, over-sized dragons…  
  
"It's like this," Catullus said. "You know we've had a bond through the Staff."  
  
"Yeah," Dante interrupted, "you buzzed in my head for a week, then started talking in it."  
  
"So anyways," Catullus continued, ignoring him, "while the bond was there, it wasn't terribly strong, as it had been with your father. I had assumed," he said with an apologetic look, "that this was because you were a half-breed. Now, however, Ray and I think it was something that had weakened over time. I, erm, never told you, but back in the day, this was my original size. During the course of centuries after Sparda left me to wait with the Staff in the temple, my size and power slowly waned until I was as when you first met me."  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec, why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Dante demanded, throwing up a hand. The last couple of weeks had kept his head spinning with new information every ten seconds, and it didn't sound like it was going to get any easier.  
  
Catullus surprised Dante by blushing (purple dragons should not blush, it ends up making them look slightly mottled and scary). "Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing," the dragon admitted, still blushing. "I mean, for my kind, the smallest we get is at least six feet."  
  
Dante muttered something to himself about modest dragons and overcompensating.  
  
"But annnyways," Ray broke in, steering them back to story at hand, "the point is, the potential for that greater bond has always been there. It just needed to be awakened. That's where you come in," he said pointing to Dante. Dante quirked an eyebrow silently. "You see, after your fight with Emena when you were having that nasty little tumble from the ever too high skyscraper" --Dante's stomach flip flopped as he remembered the freefall-- "something flickered across the bond."  
  
"Need," Catullus said. "You were, *cough cough* helpless *cough* and I felt your desperate need to be saved. Your need, as Sparda's son, was enough to snap the bond to its full strength." Catullus beamed proudly.  
  
"Sweet," Dante said. He prodded the dragon's near impenetrable hide. "I bet you could cause some real damage now."  
  
Catullus grinned a disturbing smile of very large, sharp, pointy teeth. "Oh yeah. But it gets better too. Because our bond is at full strength, I can help you work the power of Staff. Which means," the dragon said with a bigger smile and dangerous twinkle in his eye, "that you should now have no problems with the Staff."  
  
Dante gave him back an equally crazy and dangerous smile, "Oh, HELL YEAH!" Ray just shook his head, amused. The two were really so alike.  
  
Suddenly a nearby speaker atop a powerline clicked on, and on speakers around the city a woman's voice could be heard announcing, "Please take positions, the operation will begin in five minutes. Please take positions, the operation will be--" the woman repeated it a few more times before the speaker clicked off.  
  
Dante looked at Catullus. Catullus looked at Dante. Both of them grinned like maniacs. "Let's go knock em back to hell!" Dante yelled. Catullus whooped and let down a wing. Dante leapt up on his back, grabbed a scale with one hand, called out the Staff in his other hand, and yelled "Let's ride!" as he saluted Ray with the Staff. Catullus launched into the air and flattened the grass like a helicopter as he pumped upwards for altitude. "Yeah!" Ray yelled and waved before grabbing his shotgun and running to take his place with the other thousands who were preparing for the final fight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeeeeehaw!" Dante cried as wind buffeted him. He had flown in his devil form before, of course, but dragon back was a whole new ballgame. Catullus swooped, spiraled, and soared above the city, while below them, just inside the city walls, the human troops were gathering. Dante was impressed by the numbers.   
  
Devil hunting was generally a rather clandestine activity, so he was surprised to by the huge turnout. There had to be somewhere in the tens of thousands of people swarming in the crammed streets. Hunters from all over the world had warped through the gates to be here, and suddenly Dante didn't feel quite so alone in his battle against the Underworld. More than that…there was a strong feel of unity here. Americans, Germans, Chinese, Iraqi, Africans…all working together for one purpose, across barriers of language and countries. Dante tried to ignore that the devil army was still about three times their size.  
  
"Not bad," Catullus yelled across the wind. "Need and survival have always had a way of bringing humanity together when else could." The dragon's nostrils flared. "It should begin soon. I can smell the anticipation." Dante felt his own battle adrenaline rise and tightened his grip on the Staff. He had no idea if this plan would work, or if he could even control the Staff, but he had no doubt it was going to be quite a show one way or another…  
  
Dante squinted suddenly, as a part of the devil army seemed to disperse, scattering and disappearing randomly. "What the hell?…Are the planning something?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in this tent, Occasus was musing over a map of his army's positions when one of his commanding Pyromancer broke into his tent. "My lord," he hissed/cried, panting for breath, "Emena's section of the army has broken ranks are deserting! Word of your disposal of her has spread and caused much unrest among her followers. They refuse to follow your command!" The out of breath Pyromancer leaned on his flaming staff, waiting for a response.  
  
Occases stood straight, his mind racing. He hadn't seen such loyalty to her from such low level scum. Her section of troops had been one of considerable size too, damn them… He opened his mouth but before he could speak, another messenger burst in, nearly tripping over the other. "Lord Occasus! The humans are attacking in full force!" he cried.  
  
"WHAT!" he roared. "Damn their eyes!" Things were rapidly spinning out of control. He was not going to let these events ruin years of planning though. Besides, he still had his trump card… "Send the troops out to meet the humans! Regroup the ranks and kill anyone who tries to desert!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"………you know, I could be wrong, but it almost looks…"  
  
"Like they're deserting?" Catullus finished. "I agree, though I don't know the cause of it. One way or another it will certainly work for our advantage."   
  
From hundreds of feet below a horn sounded suddenly, then another, and another, and then came a thunderous primal roar from a thousand throats as the human army poured out of the gates onto the field. "They're attacking!"   
  
"Look out!" Catullus called. Dante's attention snapped back to see the devil army, momentarily surprised by the onslaught, now also moving to attack. Along with them rose a large airborne force. Dante recognized Puia and a few other flying devil species, as well as some new creatures that looked like pterodactyl skeletons, all leather wing and bone.  
  
"So it begins," the dragon proclaimed grimly as the two great armies raced towards each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter's going to be very actiony, as well as reveal a secret of sorts of prepare for the final chapter. It might actually be the last one, my planning's a little rough.  
  
Next chapter: …..No idea of title. 


	22. Chapter 16: Blood and Iron

Wow. Well it's been awhile. So a few things to say:  
  
--Thank you, thank you! to Busta, who happen to IM today and remind me of a forgotten fanfic. You're like my muse to get me started again!   
  
--Apologies to any readers who I left hanging for the last....err....9 months or so. You guys are too cool for me to do such a thing to.  
  
--Meh. I have to say it: I'm not totally happy with the fic (which I just reread). The first couple of chapters are the way I want, but after that the fic just becomes rather silly in places, which is not what I wanted. I'd go back and rewrite the whole thing except that it's so close to the end. So instead I'll give you all the closure I wanted and that everyone (including the characters, lol) deserve.  
  
The first half of this chapter was actually written about 4 months ago....  
  
Well with that out of the way, let the fic continue! Woot!  
  
Note on Ifrit usage: My imagination of the gauntlets is that they have actually fangs that clamp onto his wrists into his bloodstream and they're powered by demonic blood. 

* * *

  
  
Chapter 16: Blood and Iron  
  
"Heh, it wouldn't be fair if we left all the fighting for the ones on the ground," Dante said. He shifted his balance on Catullus, holding tight to a violet scale with one hand while rolling out Ebony into his other hand. Dragonriding, he had discovered, was vaguely like being on a boat. After awhile you get used to the sudden changes and twists of flight and found a rhythm to the chaos. The Staff was getting in the way as usual, he thought as he strapped it next to Alastor, but he hung it up since he was still hesitant about using it's power too freely.  
  
As they were mobbed by the aerial army, he effortlessly shot down a few Puia that had flown in too close while Catullus was enjoying sending the bird-like demons into panic by flaming large groups of them. The skeleton pterodactyl things, which Dante had come to like calling Deadheads, were harder to get rid of. Bullets didn't seem to be having much effect on them, so... "Don't mind if join you in the firefighting, Catullus!..." Dante called while pulling out the Ifrit gauntlets, is favorite weapon for these armored types of devils. Fire was also much more easy and fun to wield than electricity, and down at heart Dante had the usual boyish fascination for fire. Dante pulled on the living gauntlets of fire, which immediately extended their fangs into the top of his wrists. Rather than pain, however, it was like a rush of fiery ecstasy through his blood. Dante had never run into a vampire before, but according to legends their bite was suppose to be produce a feeling something like this. "Try to fly level for me for a second!" Dante called to Catullus. The dragon pulled out of swoop and leveled out as best he could while trying to still dodge the stream of enemies. Dante braced his knees against it's scaled back for support and let go with his hand. Both hands now free he drew both Ebony and Ivory and fueled the fires of Ifrit into them. Firestreamed bullets tore into the skulls of Deadheads and caused a eruption from head to tail that sent the creatures plummeting to earth like a fiery meteoroid. A that Puia swept in too close screeched in pain as Dante threw up a wave of fire that charred its feathers to cinders. The air around the dragon and the halfbreed was hot and filled with smoke and the ash of devils.  
  
Most of the flying devil troops had by this time flown off in search of easier prey, and so Dante for the first time had a chance to look at the battle taking place below. He took a swallow. The ground seethed the forces of the devils and humans battled back and forth across the plains. Devils of every shape, size, and element whirled to meet an equally diverse group of humans. The scope of the battle made it difficult to tell who was winning, even from Dante's lofty point of view. "Catullus!" Dante called. "We need to be fighting on the ground!"  
  
Catullus swung his long neck in a negative, nearly causing Dante to fall off. "Your job is not to fight these guys one on one! You have the Staff for a reason." Dante sighed in annoyance. Why did mystic artifacts always seem to take precedence over the good 'ol gun and sword? Dante was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, however.  
  
"Alright, let's give this a shot." Dante took the already extended Staff from his back strap and clenched it in his fist. He focused inside himself and summoned the demonic power......only to get jolted violently from the dragon's back. He still clenched the raging Staff as he transformed into his true halfbreed form while falling through the air. He tried to catch the air current with his newly ripped wings but everything seemed to be a red sea of vertigo. Damn it, he couldn't deal with this now! Then suddenly he felt a second presence in his mind that took enough control of the Staff's fury to allow Dante to take control of himself. As the world righted itself and Dante was able to stop his descent with a snap of his wings, he swore vividly. This time, however, it was with a grin on his face.  
  
A familiar and triumphant voice echoed through his mind. Did you forget already that I promised to help out now that I'm in my full form? Dante caught a thermal and rose to fly beside the dragon. "Don't give me heart attacks like that," Dante said. "For a second there I was worried I would miss out on the rest of the fighting." The dragon rolled his eyes and muttered something about cheeky halfbreeds  
  
Although the Staff still pounded furiously in his fist, it was as if a buffer had come between them leaving him full power with only a residue of the overpowering demon side of the Staff. Dante gave it an experimental twirl, unused to having an actual weapon while trying to fly. As he adjusted and compensated for the weight and shape of it, he managed to slice out at a few persistent Puia with his current form's arm scythes. "Alright, am I ready to launch this thing or what?" he asked Catullus.  
  
"You should be fine," came the windblown reply. "Be careful though. It has a wide range. Don't worry about the armies directly below us! Direct it at the camps and sections farther from the human armies."  
  
Dante took a deep breath and swung into upright position, flapping to steady himself. He focused, remembering and feeling what he had done back in the City. The power was already tapped, now to just gather and focus it. As they had the time before, the ridges inside the head of the staff glowed a neon purple until a blinding light seemed to emanate from it. This time, however, swinging the staff and releasing an explosive streak of silent power, Dante was in control. 

* * *

  
  
Occasus's tent was rocked by a concentrated shockwave of air, ground, and bodies. A general in the tent that was thrown to the floor looked up and was shocked to see his lord clutching a table for support and smiling in satisfaction. "Seems he finally got this under control," Occasus murmured to himself, looking out through a large rent in his tent at the massive amount of destruction Dante's shot had caused. Devil corpses, most burnt or ruined past recognition, were tossed upon a wide landscape of torn earth that wouldn't have been out of place in the Underworld. "Mi-milord?" the general stammered in confusion. Occasus did not seem to notice. He stepped across the rubble that half filled his tent and moved outside, watching as another bolt of purple tore threw his ranks further away from the tent. "Things still go according to plan," he mused aloud softly. "Now there is only to reel him in." The general in the tent went pale and dropped to his knees as he watched his lord flicked a golden staff into being. "It can't be," the lesser demon whispered. As if he heard, Occasus looked back and gave the demon a smile that bordered on insane. At raising the staff above his head, purple light gathering around it. This light, however, did not brighten and launch forward as Dante's had. Rather it darkened and struck out in a stream of arrow that struck downwards into the earth. A momentarily heavy silence was shattered as a huge, red demonic pentagram hissed into life out of the ground. The giant symbol took up the entire battlefield, startling battling demons and humans alike.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante, about to launch his forth volley of power, startled and lost his focus. The Staff's power fizzled away as the halfdemon caught himself mid flight. "What the hell is that?" he muttered as a huge pentagram suddenly appeared on the field. He did NOT like the feel of it. What he saw next he liked even less.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Catullus, his attention stretched between helping control the Staff and flaming periodic demons, was so stunned by the pentagram's appearance that he momentarily forgot how to fly. The second lasted forever, filled with a stunned disbelief and incomprehension. "Who....?....." he thought, before snapping back to reality. Swerving around, he saw that Dante was also watching the huge symbol. He has no idea what it means, thought Catullus. No idea that is says that everything we've done so far has been meaningless...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preda, who was fighting on the front lines, took an involuntary step backward as curving red line arose out of the earth behind her. Was this Dante's doing? So far he had aided the humans beyond measure, boosting both their morals and the chances of winning. She pitched foward and cried out suddenly as pain blossomed in her leg. Swerving around, her jaw dropped in horror as she saw a demon biting into her ankle. A demon that she had killed not a minute before. She shot it off, only to have another demon attack her. Also one already dead. As she shot it off as it, she stood only to hear cries of horror and fear arising from the humans. "My God," she whispered, as all around the battle the dead and fallen demon army rose again to fight. "It's not possible," she whispered. Hearing a noise, she spun around to find herself surrounded. All the devils that she and the others had fought through to this point now rose and blocked off any escape. "Dante," she thought as they closed in and she felt that tingling, yawning sense of death's touch, "please save the city. Save the ci–"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante took in a sharp breath as he realized what was happening. Even from his height, he could see the movement that was happening among the patches of destruction he had caused. The demons that he should have killed...he must have killed...that he KNEW he killed.  
  
"Dante!" Catullus called, flying towards him from afar. "That's not a normal pentagram! It's caused by the Staff of Resurrection and it–"  
  
"Catullus!" Dante yelled as out of nowhere a huge red panther creature swept up and tackled the dragon in midair. It took Dante a moment to realize that it was the same type of demon that had attacked him a few times before, but that this one was many times their size. It gave a mental scream in the air and whipped its antennae at the dragon. Catullus dodged and managed to break out of the creature's embrace.  
  
"Go!" the dragon bellowed. "This is his familiar! I'll handle it while you go after Occasus! Your Staff is worthless if he can just resurrect them!" The dragon roared flames and attacked the panther in fury, their battle tearing through the skies.  
  
"Him? Him who?" The pentagram at this point suddenly, receded upon itself, swirling inwards to it's center point....and a small figure that was lowering what appeared to be a staff. "What the.... that bastard, that has to be Occasus." With a snarl, Dante flew down at the figure. This bastard was the reason he had gone on this whole damn quest, this bastard was the reason hundreds if not thousands of people were dying, this bastard was...familiar...  
  
Dante pulled up in shock a few meters away from him.  
  
"Hello again, Dante," mischievous sea green eyes said in a soft, amused tone.  
  
"Lannister?!?!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Oh the drama! Oh the climax! Whatever will happen next?   
  
Teheh, tune in next time for the final episode: Sins of the Fathers  
  
(which will be done an updated sometime this week! Wooo!) 


	23. Chapter 17: Reasons Too Long in Coming

Hahahaha...wow...wow...some updates take awhile eh::sweatdrop:

And it's a lil short...but never than nothing eh!

So without further ado, the aptly named next chapter.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Reasons too Long in Coming

Dante shook off his initial shock quickly. He shook his head and grinned as he landed on the ground. "Why I am not surprised...It's always the creepy ones all along. Remind me to go ahead and shoot the next crazy idiot who offers me helpful hints." He cocked his head. "So what's the real deal 'ol buddy? Gonna let me in the big plans? Hell on earth, opening realms of infinite power, possible immortality? You've got to have something going for you."

Lannister, or rather Occasus, as Dante now surmised he was, spread his arms and gave a characteristically nonchalant shrug. "Oh a variety of reasons really...It was actually amusingly complex. I thank you for all the entertainment." His eyes moved to Dante's fist. "Your staff there is one reason for this whole ordeal. I've always been one to covet such things, yet only a scion of Sparda could properly retrieve it from those damn Giza crypts. I have to say I was rather envious of you."

Dante gave him a look of sarcastic apology. "Don't feel bad, you're not alone."

Occasus sidestepped and began to circle slowly, his no longer joking eyes never leaving Dante's. "All that power...First in the hands of a traitor, then into those of a half-breed...a shame and waste. While meanwhile, other bloodlines just as pure and more loyal were mocked and shamed..." His voice had grown hard and hateful. Occasus hefted his own staff, giving it a look of loathing. "This is the Staff of Resurrection, passed on to me by my father, Crecu, youngest of The Five, and little brother to Mundus and Sparda. And if it you didn't catch it," he said giving the staff a flashy twirl, "that makes us dear, little cousins."

Dante rolled his eyes and ground. "Oh man...as if I didn't have enough family issues. Well looking at you and Mundus, and I can guess where the crazy and ugly genes went."

Occasus gave a small smirk. "You really think you're so clever...Running around and fighting for the monkeys..." Occasus stopped walking suddenly. "I've grown tired of your cleverness. So I will ask you once: Give me the staff."

Dante took a defensive position, the staff braced between his elbow and back, the head just touching the ground. "I'm kinda attached to it at this point, especially after what the damn thing has put me through." He gave Occasus a feral smile, his silver eyes smoldering. "Why don't you come get it instead?"he asked softly.

Occasus gave a grin of his own and then launched himself at Dante with lightening speed. Their staffs clashed and rang like swords as a shower of sparks cascaded. They pressed one another for a long moment until Occasus slipped by sideways and streaked a fist of demon lightening by Dante's head. Dante dodged as his hair hissed and stood outwards from the close encounter. Occasus jumped over Dante's quick return swing and then blocked a swipe of Dante's arm blades with his own Staff. Dante used the moment to interlock their staffs used the leverage to knock Occasus' staff out of his hands. Occasus threw himself backwards and recovered it from the ground with a nimble backflip.

Dante made no move to stop him or follow up with a counterattack. "You were there the whole time, even helped out a few times, annoying as you were." Dante fingered his Staff. "You could have taken this half a dozen times so far. Somehow I don't think you were feeling generous."

Occasus shrugged and straighted. "You've steered the conversation back to my other reasons for this little misadventure. I needed you to be able to fully use the Staff of Destruction, and now you can, thanks to your dragon and training time in this lovely little city. You see...I can't use your Staff anymore than you can use mine. However, through my Staff I am able to use **you**." Dante's eyes narrowed as Occasus hefted his Staff and continued, "The Staff of Resurrection is also sometimes called the Staff of Command. While it lacks the sheer ferocity of your Staff, it has more...subtle...applications. Resurrection is just the first of its abilities. In addition, anyone revived by this Staff, man or demon, will completely, mindlessly obedient to my wishes. Whereas before this battle I had a simple army of lowlifes, only fighting out of fear and greed, now I have troops dedicated solely to me. So after you gained your skills I drew you here for a one on one battle...Your afterlife will be a short one, I fear. I shall quickly put your revived skills to good use.

Dante snorted. "Well seems to me that you jumped the necessary step of killing me first, and my plans say that just ain't going happen!" Dante renewed his attack on Occasus, and the two battled while all around them thousands on both sides of the war fought with equal fervor; humans with passionate desperation, demons with fearless ferocity.

Occasus gave Dante a disgusted look as the half demon pushed him back with a hard blow. "Do you really underestimate me so much?..." Dante grunted as Occasus grabbed hard on Dante's throat, suddenly the air around him ringed with demonic seals as he changed his form to that of full fledged demon royal, a dark humaniod form where pupil-less bright green slits gleamed as eyes. "A mistake. You should know your place!"

Dante grit his teeth as he fell back, matched stroke for stroke. It was hard to tell if Occasus was even fighting for real yet...Dante was planning his next attack when the demon spoke unexpected, softly as if just musing aloud.

"It is a great power given to me...but a degrading power nontheless. For a demon, one who revels in destruction and death, to be given the power of resurrection...it is a smarting insult. Especially for one as noble as my father." His eyes flickered to Dante with hate as he gave a brutal punch to Dante's chest. "Do you understand? It is another reason for this game. My family's name is still shamed to this day...but I shall be the one to remedy this and return honor to–"

Dante slide underneath an attack and brought the blunt bottom point of his Staff hard against Occasus's chin, shutting him up both painfully and efficiently. "Give it a rest already! What is up with you people and your family honor issues? You could have challenged me at any time, and without your zombie army. If anything, you're the one that led us all the way here."

Occasus chuckled as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Oh yes, that's my favorite part of this long charade. Why the long dazzling dance all the way to this point? The real and final reason?" Occasus swept in unexpectedly and clashed staffs right next to Dante's chest. He leaned forward so he spoke softly right into Dante's ear, "...is boredom."

-----------------------

Next chapter is...Who knows what, Goodness knows when::sweatdrop again:


End file.
